Before I Die
by GirlOnFire2012
Summary: Annabeth Chase, who is battling with cancer, isn't afraid of dying, but she is afraid of not ticking all the things off her list before she goes. One thing she wants to do is fall in love and maybe with the new kid, Percy Jackson, she can do just that. Rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, here is a story that I thought of when I saw the trailer _Now Is Good_. I read the book, which is called _Before I Die_, I don't know why the changed the name for the movie but anyway, I got this idea. Everyone should go read the book it's great. It's not going to be exactly the same as the book. I will be adding some twists. **

**Please check out my other stories. I'll let you read now…**

**DISCLAIMER: This is the only one I will be putting in the story because… just because. I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters as I'm not the author and I don't own**

**Before I Die**

**Summary**

Annabeth Chase isn't afraid of dying, but she is afraid of not ticking all the things off her list before she goes. One thing she wants to do is fall in love and maybe with the new kid, Percy Jackson, she can do just that.

**Annabeth**

I stare at my reflection in my full-length mirror, looking myself up and down. I don't know why I'm so nervous; I'm only going to school. I feel like the shy, new girl, not knowing who to trust or where to sit at lunch.

Deep down I know why I'm nervous; it's because everyone is going to treat me differently because I'm dying. That's right, I'm dying of cancer. I found out two years ago when I was fifteen. My mom had died of cancer when I was fourteen and a while later so did her mom and sister. My dad wanted to have me tested. Thank god he did or because if I hadn't had chemotherapy straight away I wouldn't be here now.

I remember I was terrified of dying when I found out but now I'm not afraid at all. Everyone is going to die, right? I'm just going to go earlier than most. I don't care if I die as long as I tick off all the things on my still-growing list.

"Annabeth, are you ready?" my father yells up the stairs. I sigh. This is it. I straighten my curly blonde wig, that looks exactly like my real hair looked like two years ago, and grab my bag.

I fling it over my shoulder and then run downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab an apple out of the fruit bowl and walk over to my three-year-old twin half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew. "I'll see you later," I say and kiss their heads. I look over at my step-mom, Sue, and smile.

"Bye!" I call as I leave the room, heading to the front door.

"Bye, Annie!" the twins call back.

"See you later, Annabeth," Sue replies and I close the front door behind me.

I find my dad sitting behind the wheel of his car, waiting for me. I slide into the passenger seat next to him and he drives off after I put my seat belt on. "How are you feeling?" he asks, glancing at me.

"Dad," I sigh. He asks me everyday. I know he's just looking out for me but it gets annoying sometimes. "I'm fine, really," I insist.

"Good," he replies, cracking a smile.

I smile, too. It's not everyday I see my dad smiling, not when he's always worrying about me. Me and my father's relationship has changed a lot in the last two years.

He married Sue only a year after my mom died, when I was fourteen, and I hated both him and my step-mom for it. The twins came along and as much as I loved and cared for them I still didn't get along with their mother or our dad. Then came the news. I guess finding out I have a life-threatening illness helped my family a lot.

I started to get along with my dad again and agreed to be friends with Sue. Now, at seventeen, I've never felt closer to dad. He took care of my mom when she was ill so he knows how to make me comfortable. He's great even if he is annoying.

"Are you nervous?" my dad asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"A little," I admit, honestly. It's been a while since I've been to school, eight months to be exact.

With all the chemo I've been having I've felt too weak and tired to leave my bed but I'm getting stronger which I think is weird since I'm going to die. Well, that's what I think. I estimate to be dead in less than a year but everyone, even my doctor, thinks I'm going to live longer and that maybe, if I get the all-clear, I won't die until I'm old and wrinkly. I don't care. I'm going to complete the things on my list, anyway. Better safe than sorry, huh?

The closer we get to the school the more nervous I get but I have to admit that a tiny part of me is excited, too. I haven't seen my friends in ages since my dad sent them away when they visited and was too ill to see them. Besides, I didn't want them to see me all pale and weak.

My dad pulls over and stops the car. I take a deep breath and look at the large building that I've missed. I look at all the familiar students I know and at the new ones I've never met. "Here we are," my dad says.

"Yeah," I whisper. He squeezes my hand and I turn to face him and smile at him, reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

"I know but if you don't feel well-" I cut him off.

"Then I will come straight home, I know. Thanks for dropping me off," I say and kiss his cheek.

"Anytime," he smiles. "Meet me by here after school, okay?"

"Sure," I reply, opening the door. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun!"

"I will," I say and close the door.

I smile as he drives off and turn around to face the brick building once the car is out of sight. I find myself playing with my hands, a sign that I'm nervous. Oh, what the hell? It's school, for god's sake.

I take another deep breath and start walking up the stone steps, feeling a few eyes on me as I go. I push open one of the glass doors and my ears are instantly filled with the sound of the loud chatter of excited students.

I wanted to surprise my group of friends, so they don't know I'm here, which means I have some searching to do. I walk through the long hall, smiling at people I recognise, their eyes widening in shock when they realise who I am…

Then I see them, my group of friends, standing against their lockers with their backs facing me. I don't know what to do now. Do I sneak up on them? Call their names?

I make my decision and tiptoe towards them, smiling to myself. I listen in to their conversation while I wait for the right moment. "Do you think we should visit her soon?" Thalia asks. I wonder whom she's talking about.

"Her dad sent us away last time," Grover replies.

"I know," Silena huffs. "I miss her."  
"I think we all miss Annabeth," Thalia replies.

"I didn't know Thalia Grace actually had a heart," I tease, deciding this is a good time to talk.

All of my friends; Thalia, Silena, Juniper, Nico, Beckendorf and Grover- spin around to face me, all of their eyes wide. Thalia recovers from her shock first and flings her arms around me. "Annabeth!" she grins, squeezing me.

"Hey, Thals," I smile. One by one the others recover and smile.

"My turn!" Silena squeals pushing Thalia away and hugging me. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too- all of you," I reply. I hug each of my friends as they welcome me back. So far I feel pretty normal.

The bell for first lesson rings and I'm disappointed that I have to leave all of them to go to my own lesson. "I'll see you all later," I say and they nod and walk off after hugging me goodbye.

I sigh and start walking towards my face subject: History, which I have with my favourite teacher, Mr. Brunner. I walk through the halls, weaving around the crowd.

All I can think about is my friends and how much I missed them. I guess that's why I didn't notice the tall guy walking backwards until he bumped into me, knocking me to the floor.

**Review and tell me if I should continue or not! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

The guy spins around, concern in his sea green eyes. I've never seen a colour look so… so calm, like the sea. I'm too lost in his eyes to hear what he's saying. I shake my head and return to reality.

"What?" I ask. Great, now I sound rude.

"I'm so sorry. I was walking backwards and I didn't see you. Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I reply and he holds a hand out. I shake it.

"Umm, you're meant to let me help you up… not shake my hand," he says, awkwardly. I feel my face heat up.

"Oh," is all I say and he pulls me to my feet. He picks my books up off the floor and hands them to me.

"Thanks," I mumble, taking them off him.

"Your welcome," he replies. We stare at each other for a few seconds before he says, "I'm Percy Jackson." He holds out his hand again.

I shake it while saying, "Annabeth Chase."

"Oh, you're the girl-" I cut him off.

"-With cancer?" I finish off.

"I was going to say the girl Thalia and the gang always talks about," he replies.

"Oh, really?" I ask, pulling my hand away.

"Yep. You know, I was starting to think this 'Annie' girl was an imaginary friend," he says. I laugh.

"No, I'm pretty real. I've just been staying home for a long time. I've never seen you before, are you new?" I ask.

"I've been here seven months so I'm not what I'd call new," he smiles. "What lesson do you have?"

I like this guy. He's straightforward. He didn't even react when I said I have cancer, I like that.

"History," I reply.

"Me too. Come on," he says and walks off. I follow him.

"So, you hang around with the gang?" I ask. He nods.

"They're crazy but I love them," he grins. "And they adore you." I feel my face heat up.

"I don't know why, I'm nothing special," I reply.

"You are to them. They told me you are the super clever girl that's not afraid to stick up for herself or her friends."

"That's ri-" I'm cut off by a loud squeal.

"Annabeth!" Oh no, not her.

I spin around and find none other than Calypso Moonlace running towards me with a huge grin on her face.

"Calypso," I frown. She flings her arms around me. I keep mine at my sides.

"I'm so glad you're back," she squeaks, pulling away. Is this girl serious? We've hated each other for… forever! And now- she's hugging me!

"Thanks," I mutter.

"You look fabulous," she replies, looking me up and down. I have lost weight, I've lost my California tan and I'm wearing a wig…

"What do you want?" I finally snap, not liking her this way. I prefer her when she's mean to me. This is just creepy.

"Nothing. I just wanted to check up on you," she replies.

"I'd prefer it if you, you know, still hated me," I say.

"Why would I hate someone like you?" she asks, innocently. I walk away.

"What was that all about?" Percy asks once I catch up to him.

"Beats the shit out of me," I mutter.

We reach our class then and walk inside. "You're late again, Percy," Mr. Brunner says, his back to us as he writes on the board, not even looking our way. I guess Percy is late to class often. He turns around, his eyes widen when he notices me. "Annabeth?"

"Hi," I greet, smiling.

"How are you?" he asks kindly, wheeling in front of me in his wheelchair.

"I'm great," I reply.

"That's good. Why don't you take a seat?"

"Thanks," I say and sit down next to Percy.

Mr. Brunner is like a second father to me. When I wasn't talking to my dad I confided in him a lot. He told me that I should try talking to my dad again but I never did. I wish I had now.

I focus on Mr. Brunner and listen to the speech. "I would like you to pair up and to make a poster or a fact file on two different gods. This task has to have lots of information and a few images. This is homework so team up with someone you will be able to meet up with. Go ahead and choose your partners." I bite my lip and look around nervously, watching as different people pair up.

No ones going to want to work with me. I guess it's okay; I won't have to go over anyone's house to work and I'm clever enough to do it myself. Someone taps my shoulder. I jump in shock and turn around to face Percy. He laughs. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I smile.

"You want to work with me?" he asks.

"You do know we will have to go to each other's homes, right?" I ask. He nods, looking confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I don't know you. How do I know your parents won't kill me?" I say.

"My mom would never hurt a fly, she's the nicest woman I know," he replies. Aww, that's sweet. Most people moan about their moms and dads but this guy… he's nice. I think I'm going to really like him.

"Fine, I guess I can risk it," I grin.

The bell rings a while later and the rest of the day flies by. By the time lunch is here I feel exhausted. I yawn as I slouch in a seat at a lunch table and chew on my food silently. "You okay?" Thalia asks, noticing my tiredness.

"I'm fine," I reply. "I'm just a little tired and I have a headache."

"So, you're not fine," Percy speaks up. I didn't even know he was there.

"Oh, Annabeth, this is our newest member of the crew. Meet Percy Jackson," Nico says. I smile weakly.

"We've bumped into each other already," I reply and then laugh and add, "Literally."

"Yeah," Percy smiles, apologetically. "Sorry about that."

I wave a hand in dismissal and yawn again.

"So, back to the conversation…" Juniper says. Damn, I thought they'd forget.

"Yeah, let's not let Annie get away with it," Grover smirks.

"Don't call me Annie," I snap.

"That's more like the Annabeth we know," Thalia says, smiling and then turns serious. "…But if you don't feel well you should go home."

"This is my first day back, I want to stay all day," I huff. "Besides, I feel fine."

"You know, I can just call your dad and get him to pick you up, right?" Thalia threatens. She may be my best friend but sometimes she just goes too far… like now.

"I feel fine! I've felt much worse, okay?" I snap. "I'm just not used to moving around so much. Everything is aching from staying in bed for so long." I don't know why I'm angry. It must be because they care- about me. You'd think that would make me happy but they're starting to sound like my dad and this is only my first day back.

We all sit in silence and eat our lunch until the bell rings for our next lesson. I fell guilty for putting everyone on a downer. I should apologise. I bet Percy thinks I'm a right idiot. All everyone has done is say good things about me and look how I'm treating them.

When the end of the day comes I wait outside of the school to apologise but my dad turns up before the gang comes out so I decide to say sorry tomorrow. I slide into the car and smile at my dad. "How was your day?" he asks, smiling back.

"It's been good," I reply, truthfully.

"And how are you feeling?" he asks, driving off.

"A little tired but other than that I feel good," I reply and then yawn.

"You should get some rest when we get home," he says and I nod, leaning my head against the window and closing my eyes.

Once we arrive home I dump my bag in the living room and climb the stairs sleepily. I undress and change into my pyjamas before climbing into bed; my curtains shut so once I turn the lamp on my bedside table off it'll be dark. I reach over to the small wooden table beside my bed and go to turn my lamp off when I notice my notebook containing my lists.

I pick the book up and turn to the first page where I've started to write a list for all the things I want to do before I die. I grab a pen and at the bottom of my list I write, '_Try not to be too mean and stubborn.' _Then I re-read over the few other bullet points from the bottom to the top of the page:

_Let Silena give me a makeover._

_Go out more and hang around with my friends._

_Camp on a beach._

_Write letters to each of my friends and close family._

_Spend a few nights at the Lotus Hotel._

Then comes the more rebel side of me:

_Party all night._

_Get drunk and do stuff that normal teenagers would do._

_Sleep with a guy. (I am seventeen.)_

I sigh when my eyes fall on the first sentence right at the top of the page. The bullet point is made of three words. But I'd love to do it. It reads:

_Fall in love._

**Sorry if Annabeth is a little OOC. I just think this story needs some drama and since she's not exactly dying right now she needs to do crazy things. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just want to thank everyone for the reviews- they mean a lot! And also I want everyone to know that I'm not a doctor and have never been sent to hospital or anything before so I don't know how anything works so just go with it. Sorry if there are any mistakes- Enjoy…**

**Annabeth **

**A Month Later**

"You want to walk to school with me and Percy?" Thalia asks on the other end.

"I can't," I reply into the phone which is pressed in-between my ear and shoulder as I slide jeans on.

"How come?" she asks, in a whiny tone.

"I have chemo. I'm not coming to school," I answer with a sigh.

"Oh," is all she says for a few seconds but she then she breaks the silence, "Will you be coming to school tomorrow?"

"It depends on how I feel," I reply.

"I hate that you have to go through it all," she whispers.

"Thalia Grace, you're not going all sappy on me, are you?" I tease, trying to lighten the moment.

I can hear the smile in her voice as she says, "Maybe. Hey, why don't I come visit you later?"

"No!" I object straight away.

"Why not?" she moans.

"Because I'll be in bed, feeling sick and tired. In less words: I won't be the best host and, besides, my dad won't let you in," I reply.

"We'll see about that. I got to go, okay? Good luck," she says before hanging up.

I throw my cell phone on the bed and finish getting ready. I brush my teeth and wash my face before pulling my wig onto my head. I straighten it up before heading downstairs and into the kitchen where my dad is sitting at the dinner table with the twins while my step mom makes them breakfast.

"Do you want pancakes, too?" she asks as she flips a pancake into the air and catches it in the pan.

"No thanks," I reply and sit down at the table.

"I think you should eat something," my dad says, closing the newspaper he was reading and looking at me.

I huff. "I don't want anything. What's the point in eating if it's probably going to come back up later?"

My dad sighs and stands up. "I'll wait in the car. Bobby, Matthew, hurry and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school," he says and walks out.

I put my head in my hands and close my eyes. The boys finish eating quickly in silence and rushes out a while later after saying goodbye. I realise Sue and I are alone.

"Are you okay?" she asks, sitting down opposite me. I nod even-though we both know I'm lying. I'm nervous. I always am on days I have to have chemo. They'll give me a scan to see if the tumour on the small of my back has shrunk before giving me the drugs.

"I hate having it," I admit with a sigh. "It makes me feel sick and tired and weak…"

"…And you hate being weak," Sue finishes for me. I didn't know she knew me so well. I nod. "You're the bravest person I know."

"My mom was braver," I say with a sad smile but then remember I'm talking to my step mom. "Sorry."

"You can talk about your mom in front of me and your dad, Annabeth. Just because we're married now it doesn't mean your dad doesn't love your mom. He still loves her very much. I know I can't replace her and I'm okay with that."

I nod, tears filling my eyes. "I just miss her more than ever, now. I hate knowing that she hadn't had chemo because she didn't want to be weak for me. It's all my fault."

"Hey, that's not true," Sue whispers and comes around the table to hug me. "She wanted to have happy memories where she could take you places. How could she have done that when she was sick, huh? It's not your fault, so don't ever think that, okay?"

I nod weakly even though I don't believe it.

"Good. Do you want me to come today?" she asks.

"I-I don't mind," I stutter and wipe the few tears that had escaped my gray eyes.

"I better go get ready then," she says and then leaves.

We walk into Manhattan Hospital a few hours later, greeting nurses that have gotten to know me and my family after spending so much time here. We head to reception to sign in before sitting in the waiting room.

Today, like usual, there are several other cancer patients sitting in the waiting room. Some, like me, wear wigs and others don't. I hate my wig. It's itchy and makes my head sweat sometimes but I want to look as much like my old self as possible. Besides, I think the gang will think I look weird.

My dad, Sue and I make small talk for a while before a door opens and a nurse calls out my name. "Do you want us to come in?" my dad asks and I shake my head and smile nervously.

I walk into the room on my own and my nurse Dr. Artemis asks me how I'm feeling. "Just a little nervous, as usual," I reply and she nods before giving me a sad smile.

"Let's get started so you can leave as soon as possible," She says.

It doesn't take long to do the scan and once she's finished she sticks them to the wall and looks at the thin paper. She looks at it for a while before turning back to me and smiling. "It has shrunk a little since I last saw you."

"But I'm not out of the woods?" I reply and she sighs, probably not wanting to say anything that will upset me. "Please, tell me. I want to know everything."

"No, you're not out of the woods. The tumour has shrunk but it's still too big to operate. Hopefully, the chemo will shrink until it's no more," she explains.

"If it grows or doesn't shrink, how long do you think I'll have left?" I ask, digging my nails into my hands.

"Annabeth…" she trails off.

"Tell me."

"A year- two the latest," she replies. I nod and she says, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Why don't you give me the chemo now so I can go?" I suggest and she nods.

She gets the equipment together and inserts the needle into my hand. I squeeze my eyes shut at the sting before the doctor pulls the needle out.

"Right, Annabeth, you know the drill. Stay here for an hour so we can see what side-effects you have and we can give you some pills to take home, okay?" she asks. I nod. "Do you want me to send your parents in?" I nod again, feeling too tired to speak and she walks out.

My dad and Sue come in seconds later and both ask me how I'm feeling straight away. "The same as I always do," I say just before I sit up and start gagging. My dad quickly grabs a bowl and holds it in front of me just in time as sick spills out of my mouth.

This happens on and off for a while before Dr. Artemis comes back with the medication that will help with the sickness. I thank her before leaving with my parents and driving back home.

By the time we arrive it's 2.30pm and I feel so tired I could fall asleep then and there. Sue and my dad help me out of the car as my eyes shut tiredly. "I'm sorry," I mutter. "I'm just so tired."

"It's okay, Annie," my dad whispers, lifting me and carrying me up the stairs.

He takes me into my bedroom and tucks me into bed. "There's a sick bowl by your bed, okay? Just rest. If any of your friends come I'll send them away. I love you." That's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

**AN: No Percy but he will be in the next chapter. This chapter isn't my best but the story has barely started so give me a chance. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry, it's been a while. **

**To everyone who reads my other PJ story 'Expecting' can you please go on my profile and vote on the poll if you want Percy to go to LA or stay in New York. I'd appreciate it. **

**Thank you! **

**Annabeth**

**A Few Hours Later**

A tapping sound wakes me out of my slumber and I sit up and look around my room. I hear the tapping sound again and get out of bed and walk in the direction the sound came from: the window.

I look through the glass and down at my front garden. I can see the stone path that travels from the gate to the white door. I can see a several types of flowers, the twin's football goal, two bikes, Percy and- wait! Percy!

I frown and open the window, forgetting how pale and sick I must look. "What're you doing here?" I ask in a loud whisper.

"Thalia told me you had chemo today. I wanted to come check on you," he calls back.

"I'm fine, really. My dad won't let you in," I call down.

"I know, Thals told me that, too. I'm sure I can find a way up," he grins.

"And how on earth are you going to get up he…" I trail off, remembering that I have a ladder-type fence stuck to the wall that stops the forever-growing rose bush from falling over.

I've wondered time and time again why dad doesn't just cut the annoying bush down even though it is pretty. I guess we can finally put it to good use. "Are you seriously going to risk it?" I ask, glancing at the ladder type fence. What if the wood breaks?

"It's either that or you stay sick in your room all day, bored and on your own," he replies. I guess some company does sound nice.

"Fine. Just be careful. I don't want to be blamed for your death," I call down.

"If I fall and die just tell my mom I love her and give a long speech about how amazing I am at my funeral," he jokes.

"Deal," I chuckle. "Hurry up, though, my dad might hear you climb up.

Without another word I watch as Percy starts to climb up the fence. I go back inside and look at my reflection in the mirror. My face, like I expected, is pale, my eyes look tired even though I feel wide awake and my wig is messy.

Normally, I take the wig off for bed but I was so exhausted earlier that I just left it on. I quickly straighten it up and brush the knots out before brushing off my jeans and top.

I never wanted any of my friends to see me like this: weak and sick but I guess I can make an exception- just for today. Besides, Percy is funny- he'll cheer me up and I don't think he'll mind my horrible appearance.

He and I have got to know each other a lot in the past few weeks. I know a lot about him but I'm sure there are still things I don't know about him. I've learnt that he's a big hit with the girls and I'll admit I've wanted to rugby tackle some of the girls who come near him when I'm around.

I don't know why I get so… so angry when girls try to get his attention. It doesn't work, though; I think it annoys him more than anything.

I go back to the window when I realise he's close to the top. He holds a hand out to me and I take it, pulling him up. "Thanks," he smiles once he's inside my room.

"My dad is going to interrogate you when he finds out that I not only have a boy in my room but that he climbed through my window in secret," I say, smiling back.

"I'll live," he sighs and drops onto my bed. I shake my head, the smile on my face not fading as I drop onto my bed next to him.

I've had boys in my room before like Grover and Nico but that was with the girl's aswell and that was a long, long time ago. This is Percy's first time in my room and I watch his face as his eyes scan the room.

"Nice den," he finally says and I shrug.

"It's okay, I guess," I reply, looking at my silver walls and the pictures stuck on them.

I cross my legs and turn so I'm sitting opposite him on my bed. "Why are you here?" I ask.

His eyes turn serious when he replies; "I didn't like the thought of you being stuck in your bedroom feeling sick and tired and all on your own while you have to go through something as big as this."

I don't know what to say; I'm speechless.

"Thanks," I whisper. "That was really kind and sappy- but I liked it." He smiles and as soon as I see it a smile spreads across my own face.

"Anytime," he replies. "So, when's your next chemo session?"

"Next month," I answer. He nods and his eyes light up and I know he has an idea. "What on your mind, Seaweed Brain?" I called him that a few weeks ago when he called me 'Wise Girl' and the nicknames kind of stuck.

"Why don't I come with you next time?" he suggests. I shake my head, instantly.

"No way. I'll be weak and sick and tired-" he cuts me off.

"I don't care what you look like. You shouldn't care what other people think about you. You are you and that's what I like. You're not like the other girls in school that try to be popular and wear short skirts. You're your own person. Besides, I want to come… that is if you'll let me," he replies.

I sigh. He's as stubborn as I am and he's loyal. Let's just say he's hard to say no to. I look into his eyes that seem to be begging.

"Please," he says in a baby-like voice. I roll my eyes.

"Fine," I finally say. He grins and ruffles my wig.

"Thank you!" he beams and then frowns. "Why do you wear that thing on your head?"

"My wig?" I ask. He nods. "Because I feel weird without it… naked, kind of. My mom had curly blonde hair and I had it before I started chemo. I wanted to be as much like my old self as possible and I wanted to be like my mom was."

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" he says. I nod.

"More than I can possibly say in words. She wasn't just my mom- she was my best friend," I reply. I smile at him. "I think she would've liked you."

"Everyone likes me," he teases, cockily. I laugh.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I grin.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I say and move so I'm leaning against the headboard of my bed, next to Percy.

Our thighs are pressed against each other but none of us bother to move. It doesn't mean anything and it doesn't make me uncomfortable.

"Are you scared?" he whispers, breaking the silence.

"Of what?" I ask, really confused.

"You know, about there being a possibility of you dying?" he explains.

"When I first found out I will still young, my mom had only died a few years before and I was terrified but as I got older I realised that everyone will die- the only difference is that I may go earlier than most," I reply. He nods.

"Do you think you'll make it?" he asks in a whisper.

"No. My mom was the strongest person I knew and she didn't make it. So, I don't think I will, either."

"I think you can do it. You are the strongest person _I _know," he replies. "I feel like I've known you forever."

"Me too," I say, looking up at him.

He smiles and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I rest my head on his arm and close my eyes, peacefully.

**AN: No cliffhanger, sorry! And sorry if there any mistakes. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I had to add some Hunger Games. I couldn't help myself! :)**

**Annabeth**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Are you sure you're up for this?" my dad asks for the hundredth time as I zip my large grey backpack up.

"Dad, I'm fine. I feel fine. You know that I'll come home if I don't feel well," I lie. Like I am really going to miss out on crossing one and maybe even two things off my list.

The gang and I have arranged to camp at Montauk this weekend. It took me three days to convince my dad to let me go but he finally gave in after lecturing my friends that if I don't feel well to send me home and not to buy any alcoholic drinks.

My dad sighs. "I don't mean to hold you back I just…" he trails off before continuing. "I just don't want you to get hurt, mentally and physically."

"Dad, you know Thalia will look after me and you've met Percy and gave him your number and I know he'll drive me home if I'm sick," I reply.

"I like that kid. He seems nice and he has his head on his shoulders," my dad says. I nod in agreement.

I hear the doorbell ringing from downstairs and quickly fling my bag over my shoulder. "I'll see you soon. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay. You better go. I love you," he says and kisses my forehead.

"I love you, too," I reply and give him a quick hug before running down the stairs.

"Bye everyone!" I call out to the twins and Sue. I don't even wait for their reply. I open the door, step out and close it quickly. I turn to Percy.

"Hi," I greet, grinning.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he smiles back. "You ready?"

"Of course," I reply and walk towards the large blue van that Percy's step-dad let us borrow under the condition that no one wrecks it. "Where is everyone?" I ask, realising that I'm the only one Percy has picked up.

"None of them were ready so I decided to come get you first. Besides, first person gets the best seat- next to me," he teases, cockily.

"Oh, joy!" I say sarcastically even though I like the idea of me riding next to Percy. I get in beside him and slam the door shut.

"So, who's coming all together?" I ask once he drives off.

"Me, you, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Silena, Beckendorf and the Stolls," Percy replies. I groan.

"No one mentioned that the Stolls were coming," I moan.

"You don't like them?"

"They're okay sometimes but it means I'll have to watch my stuff closely," I explain.

Percy chuckles. "I remember the first time I met them. They stole my wallet. Thals knew straight away that they took it and as soon as she confronted them they gave it back. Everyone seems to be scared of her."

"Tell me about it," I laugh.

A few minutes later we arrive at Thalia's house. Percy beeps the horn and Thalia runs out a few seconds later with a large backpack. She frowns when she sees me in the front.

"Why do you get the best seat?" she moans.

"Because I was ready first," I reply and poke my tongue out at her. She rolls her eyes before getting into the back.

It's half an hour later when we are driving to Montauk, the van loud and fill. The radio is blasting, the windows down to let some air into the stuffy blue van.

My feet are on the dashboard, my sandals abandoned on the floor, my favourite book resting on my knees.

"How can you concentrate on reading when everyone's singing and yelling?" Percy whispers, leaning over so he's close enough that his breath is tickling my ear.

"Because I'm used to the noise since I have very noisy twin brothers," I reply without taking my eyes off the page.

"What are you reading anyway?" Percy asks, sitting back up and focusing on the road.

"The Hunger Games," I reply. "You should read it."

"Who said I've never read it before?" he says. I look up in shock and stare at him.

"Have you?" I ask.

"Maybe."

"You have, haven't you?" I press, completely shocked. He doesn't come across as the reading type. Besides, like me, he has ADHD and dyslexia.

"Yep," he smiles. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because you don't seem the type. I don't believe you," I reply.

"I've read all three books and watched the movie, I promise," he says.

"What happens then?" I ask. He sighs before starting…

"The first book: Prim is reaped, Katniss volunteers, Peeta reveals that he's in love with her, blah, blah, blah. Book two: Quarter Quell, Katniss and Peeta go back inside the arena, Katniss is rescued but Peeta is left in the Capitol. And book three: Peeta is hijacked, strangles Katniss when they rescue him from the Capitol, they all go after Snow and Prim dies," Percy explains.

"Okay, maybe I do believe you. But…" I trail off and laugh. "You read!"

"It's not that big of a deal. I read a lot more than you probably thin- we're here!" he explains.

All of us cheer and pile out of the car. I open the trunk and get my backpack before heading over to a clear spot. The group and I team up to set up the large tent that will fit all of us in.

Once it's up, I lie down on the sand and smile. I think this is going to be the best weekend of my life…

**AN: I know it's short but the next chapter is going to be way longer, I think. I have a lot of ideas and I think it would be better to put it all in the next chapter. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: If you haven't checked out my new Percy Jackson story 'Right Here Waiting' why don't you do so after reading and reviewing this chapter? :)**

**Oh and I'm sorry to the people who haven't read the Hunger Games series and I spoiled it for them. Because I've read the books I automatically think everyone else have.**

**I completely forgot about putting in a spoiler alert besides I don't think it's a bad idea to let you know Prim dies. It's a warning to make sure you have tissues by your side. I don't think I stopped crying all night after reading the last book! Enough about the Hunger Games. **

**I wanted to let you all know that this story's rating might change to an M because on Annabeth's list it does say she wants to sleep with someone before she dies… I could keep the rating as a T and make the scene… not detailed, if you know what I mean. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter…**

**Annabeth**

It is evening before the tide starts to come in and I'm relieved to realise that the tent is far enough back on the sand to not get flooded with water.

Beckendorf had brought a disposable barbeque and the rest of us brought meat and other types of food that we can cook later. Becks had set it up a while ago while the rest of us had had fun in the sun and went for a dip.

I float on my back; my eyes closed while smiling at how relaxed I feel. I haven't felt so calm in a long time. I feel water land on my face and I open my eyes in shock to find that Percy is standing in the water, his face over mine, his nose nearly touching mine. I take a sharp in-take of breath.

"Having fun?" he asks as I feel his arms snake under the water until I feel one arm under my legs and the other on my back. He lifts me and spins me around, my feet dangling in the water and splashing us.

"Put me down!" I yell, trying to sound angry but my laugh giving me away.

"Okay," he smirks and drops me.

I gasp just before I go under water. I open my eyes under the water and I'm met with the blurry view of the blue sea and the colourful types of fish. I can faintly hear Percy yell my name and I realise that I must've been under a while. I swim further out, the water getting deeper.

I smile slightly, blowing bubbles before going completely still and closing my eyes. I proudly realise that I'm not bad at holding my breath underwater for long. I can hear the splash as Percy dives under the water at what I guess is lightning speed.

I try my hardest to keep a straight face as I feel him wrap his arms around me and swim towards the surface. I hear him gasp and call out my name, shaking me in his arms. "Annabeth!"

I keep still and keep my eyes closed despite the urge to open them a little to see his reaction. "Oh my gods!" Percy yells and swims towards the shore. When the water is shallow enough for him to stand he runs the rest of the way.

We arrive, I think, a few seconds later and I feel my back against the sand and realise that Percy has laid me down. "What happened?" I can hear Thalia yell.

"I don't know. She was fine and then I dropped her and she didn't come up," Percy mutters, his voice thick with worry.

"Percy, you're an idiot!" Thalia yells. Her voice is nearer now.

"I know, okay? Shit, this is all my fault!" he mumbles.

"Can you feel a pulse?" Nico pants and I know he had run over.

I feel two fingers press against my neck. "I can't feel anything," Percy says. What? I'm dead? Oh, what a Seaweed Brain! I'm never going to let him forget this. "It's all my fault!"

"Oh my god! She's dead," Thalia whispers

"Give her mouth to mouth," Silena speaks up. I can feel several eyes on me and I realise everyone is probably surrounding us.

I can feel someone's breath against my closed lips and something inside me hopes its Percy. I can feel the person block my nose with one hand and open my mouth with the other.

Maybe I should surprise them now. I suddenly feel nervous. This is a big thing to joke about and everyone sounds worried. Maybe I made a mistake. Before I can open my eyes I feel a mouth press against mine and feel the person blow air down my throat.

I need to know who it is. I bolt upright only to lie back down when my head collides with Percy's. "Ow!" we both yell and then I burst into laughter. I don't know if it's because I'm nervous about Percy kissing me- okay, he didn't kiss me but his mouth was on mine, or if it's because I actually find all their wide-eyed faces hilarious.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" I say between laughs.

I can hear everyone join in with the laughter. "You idiot!" Thalia yells and punches my arm. I know she's not really mad when she smiles. I sigh in relief when I realise no one is mad at my stupid and dumb joke. Then my eyes fall on Percy.

He's glaring at me, his mouth in a firm line and his eyebrows furrowed. Maybe not everyone is okay with my joke. "You know, I actually thought you were dead," he whispers. Everyone is silent.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would funny," I reply, quietly.

Percy stands up abruptly. "Well, maybe you should've thought about your actions before you decided to play a sick joke on us! My dad drowned…" he trails off. Oh god. A lump forms in my throat and I suddenly feel sick. I didn't know his dad was dead.

"Percy…" I whisper. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know and-" he cuts me off.

"I can't believe you," his quiet voice gets louder as he continues. "…Fell for that!"

A grin spreads across his face and I stare at him in confusion. What did he say?

"What?" I ask, staring at everyone as they burst into laughter all over again.

"My dad's not dead, Annabeth, I was kidding!" he laughs. I jump to my feet and run towards him, clenching my fists to punch him playfully at his joke.

"I'm going to get you!" I yell and he turns around and runs away.

* * *

We all sit around the hot fire of the barbeque, the air warm but the flames making us even cosier. I'm leaning against Percy's legs as he sits on a log, a cheeseburger in my hand.

The sky is a beautiful blue with streaks of pink as night starts to roll over us yet none of us are tired. Actually, we're pretty wide-awake and hyped up. I feel oddly fuzzy but calm aswell.

I gulp down some of the juice the Stolls had made all of us. It tasted really bad at first but now it's kind of nice and lingers on my tongue as I dig into my burger. "Your not a bad cook," Percy tells Beckendorf, who is sitting opposite us with his girlfriend, Silena, sitting on his lap.

Beckendorf smiles in thanks and then goes back to whispering in Silena's ear.

My eyes linger on everyone as I take in their faces. Thalia, Nico, Juniper and Grover are all laughing and talking at the same time. Silena is giggling at whatever Beckendorf had whispered and the Stolls are looking at me oddly and then at everyone else; something isn't right.

I frown while taking another gulp out of the bottle of juice. I keep my eyes on the two boys and watch as they poor different drinks into the bottles we've been drinking out of. My eyes scan one of the bottles. It's called Vodka and the liquid is a clear white, like water. Wait, isn't vodka an alcoholic drink?

My eyes widen and I turn around so my chest is against Percy's legs. I reach up and whisper in his ear. "The boys have been giving us alcohol."

"But none of us brought any," Percy replies, eyeing the boys.

"You know how sneaky they are," I whisper.

"You're right."

"Everyone seems okay, though. And this is what teenager's do, right? A little drink won't do us any harm," I say. He nods and stares at the bottle in his hands.

"Drink slowly otherwise you'll have a hangover in the morning," Percy suggests and I nod, turning back around.

"I think it's time for a game," Thalia yells. Everyone cheers in agreement.

"How about spin the bottle truth or dare?" Juniper suggests.

"It's better than nothing," I reply, shrugging.

Everyone agrees and we use an empty bottle and move so we're all sitting in a circle on the sand, Percy to my right, Grover to my left.

"Who's first?" Grover asks.

"I will go first," Silena says and spins the bottle.

It lands on Nico.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Silena asks, smiling.

"Truth," Nico replies.

"Do you like Thalia more than a friend?" she asks. Nico's face turns red along with Thalia's and he goes to shake his head when Percy speaks up.

"If you don't answer truthfully or not at all you have to remove a piece of clothing."

"Percy, do you have something to tell us?" I ask, jokingly. "You want to see Nico shirtless?" Everyone laughs.

"I don't, Wise Girl, but I think Thalia does," Percy replies, earning himself a glare from Thalia that says 'you wait.'

"Fine," Nico sighs. "Yes, I like her."

"Aww," Silena coos. Honestly, that was a waste of a question. It's been obvious Thals and Nico have liked each other for a long time.

Nico takes the bottle and spins it. It lands on Juniper. "Juni, truth or dare?" Nico asks.

"Dare," Juniper replies, bravely.

"I dare you to…" Nico trails off, thinking. His eyes widen as an idea comes to mind. "I dare you to go ask that guy out," he finishes and points to a guy on the footpath leading to the car park.

"I don't talk to strangers," Juniper says and removes her shoe.

We all groan in annoyance and she flashes an apologetic smile. She spins the bottle. "Thals, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Thalia replies.

"Boring," I mumble and fake a yawn. She glares at me.

"Is it true that you made out with Luke Castellan behind the school shed?" Juniper asks. No one has ever dared ask her before. Juni is braver than I thought.

Thalia sighs, putting her head in her hands after peaking a look at Nico. "He wanted to make someone jealous and I agreed to do it, hoping that it would bug someone," she admits. Oh, it makes sense now. Thals wanted to make Nico jealous.

"My turn," she says, smirking. She spins the bottle. I sigh as it lands on me; this isn't going to be good. "Annie…" I glare at her, knowing that she knows I hate that nickname. "Truth or dare?"

I narrow my eyes. Oh, what the hell? It's going to be boring if we all say truth. "Dare."

Her eyes widen; she didn't expect me to say that.

"I'll be nice, okay? I dare you to kiss one of the boys sitting next to you. You can choose which boy," she smirks. I look from my right to left. Which guy do I pick? I can't say no and remove clothing because I only have shorts and t-shirt on over the top of my underwear. Grover or Percy?

I sigh, turn and press my lips to the boy on my right…

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Last chapter wasn't much of a cliffhanger since, if you read the chapter properly, you would've known that Percy was on the right and Grover on Annabeth's left. And she kissed the boy on the right- Percy!**

**Warning: Underage drinking mentioned! Since I live in the UK the drinking age is 18 but I'm not sure how old you have to be in the U.S.A. I think it's 21 but I could be wrong.**

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter…**

**Annabeth**

The kiss lasted five seconds but even in that short time I had felt a raging fire start in my stomach. I can't stop thinking about how my lips had tingled as soon as I had pulled away and turned back to the fire.

We had played the game a while longer, me not letting my eyes meet Percy's at all. I didn't even look at him. I mean, yeah, I like him but it would've been less awkward if it just happened and if I wasn't dared to do it.

Sure, I could have kissed Grover but that would've been weird. Besides, Juniper would have killed me.

After we stopped playing the game we danced around the fire but I kept a safe distance between Percy and I. I'd watched everyone drink like sailors and start stumbling and slurring around while I only sipped my drink.

I'd rather not have a hangover when we'll be staying here for another two days. Still, the drink has made me a little dizzy so I must've drunk a little too much already. At least I can cross something off my list when I get home.

I groan and bury my head in my pillow. I've been thinking about Percy and that kiss all night and every time I try to forget about him he somehow comes to mind seconds later and then I remember the kiss and I feel the urge to kiss him again. The loud snores coming from both Nico and Thalia don't help me try to fall asleep either.

"You still awake?" someone whispers from beside me. I can hear a sleeping bag being zipped. I lift my head up and look in the direction the voice came from even though in the dark I can't see a thing.

"Yeah. Are you?" I reply and then laugh, realising that what I said doesn't make sense. Obviously he's awake if he's talking to me.

"Yeah," whoever it is replies and the small chuckle that sounds familiar makes me realise its Percy. I bite my lip, happy that it's dark so he can't see the blush on my face as I once again think about kissing him.

"Why can't you sleep?" I ask, wondering if our kiss is troubling him too.

"Oh, I'm going for a swim," Percy replies.

"Now?" I ask in disbelief. "It's like 3am!"

"The water always relaxes me," Percy explains. Maybe it will relax me too.

"Can I come?" I ask.

"Sure. Come on," he whispers.

I feel around for the zip and unzip my sleeping bag before grabbing a towel and climbing out of the large tent. As soon as I'm out of the stuffy tent and into the cool air I feel a little better.

I hear Percy swear as he stumbles out of the tent before zipping it closed.

"Have you been drinking?" I ask teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just a little," he admits, laughing.

I roll my eyes and start walking towards the ocean. I can just see everything with the help of the light coming from the full moon. "Wait for me!" Percy calls and jogs up next to me. "Want a race?"

"Let me change first," I quickly say and start undressing, deciding I might as well go in the sea in my bra and pants since it's basically a bikini anyway. He does the same, stripping out of his shorts and shirt leaving him in his green swimming trunks.

"Ready?" I ask after I've dumped my towel on the sand.

"Yeah, after three. One…" he says.

"Two…" I add.

"Three!" we both yell and race towards the sea. In that moment I forget all of my problems and fears. I forget that I could die in a few months or even tomorrow. I enjoy the feel of the soft breeze blowing my hair out of my face. I feel amazing and free.

Obviously, Percy gets there first and dives under the water. I do the same a few seconds later but re-surface straight away and shriek at how cold the water is. Percy re-surfaces, grinning like an idiot.

"Cold?" he asks, teasingly and I glare at him while he floats.

"H-how c-can y-you s-stay I-in h-here w-when I-it's t-this c-cold?" I stutter, hugging myself and jogging on the spot, trying to warm myself up.

"You get used to it when you go to the beach a lot. That's why I dived in you get used to the water quicker," Percy explains.

"S-so I s-should j-just d-do w-what y-you're a-are d-doing?" I ask, my teeth chattering as I speak.

"Basically, yeah," Percy smiles and splashes me.

I scream, forgetting that the gang are asleep in the tent, and run towards the shore. I hear Percy run after me and I chuckle when he flings his arms around my waist before we both go underwater.

As it's so dark I can't see a thing when I open my eyes under water so instead I feel around for Percy's hand before biting his finger. He let's go of me and re-surfaces and I soon follow.

"That hurt!" he says, over-dramatically when I re-appear.

"Whatever, you baby," I reply and laugh.

He rolls his eyes and splashes me again. This time instead of running away and I splash him back, moving closer and closer to him. He turns around and moves towards the shore. "Oh no you don't!" I yell and chase after him, splashing him along the way.

Unfortunately, he's a fast runner hence why he won the race to the water so I put all my effort into running after him and then realise that it's impossible to catch him.

When he turns around to see where I am I pounce on him, my arms flying around his neck and my leg wrapping around his waist as he falls to the ground, me landing on top of him.

I don't even realise the position we're in, me straddling his waist, until our laughter dies down. Our eyes meet once the laughter stops and I don't know if I should jump off of him or lean in and kiss him. I chew the inside of my cheek and whisper, "I got you."

"You cheated," he whispers back, reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"There was no other way," I reply, still whispering. I can feel his warm breath on my lips.

"About earlier…" he trails off. Is he talking about the kiss?

"I know that kiss didn't mean anything. I know you only kissed me because Juni would've gone crazy if you had kissed Grover. I don't want things to, you know, be awkward or whatever."

I want to tell him that that's not the only reason why I kissed him, that I've wanted to kiss him for a while now and that I really like him but what if he doesn't like me?

It's obvious that he doesn't want to ruin our friendship and what if me admitting that I like him does that?

I mentally shake me head and say, "Of course," before jumping off of him and wiping the sand off of my knees. "It didn't mean anything."

I could've been imagining it but I swear he looked upset and hurt when I said that.

It looks like I won't be crossing any of the important things off of my to-do list with him though the falling in love part might not be stoppable if I'm hanging with Percy…

**AN: Fear not, Percabeth is on its way! Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't know anyone with cancer but I have been doing a little research so most of the symptoms should be correct. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy the chapter… **

**Two Weeks Later**

**Annabeth**

I place my elbow on the desk I'm sitting at and lean my head against the palm of my hand. I feel so tired today. It's like I still haven't caught up with sleep from my weekend camping at the beach two weeks ago.

I close my eyes for what seems like a few seconds but must be longer as some yells in my ear, causing me to jump awake.

"Percy!" I yell when I realise he was the person who scared me.

He puts his hands up in surrender and steps back. "The bell rang like five minutes ago, Wise Girl."

"Oh," I say, looking at my surroundings and finding that he isn't lying. I stand up quickly and shove my books into my bag.

"Are you okay?" he asks, frowning at me as I turn back around to face him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I reply.

"You just seem off today. One minute you're asleep the next wide awa-" he stops abruptly as I bring a hand to my mouth.

"I think I'm going to be s-" I don't finish my sentence but instead run out of the room and down the corridor to the girls' bathroom.

I just make it to the toilet in time before the sick flies out of my mouth.

I know what this means. The first time I felt like this I googled my symptoms. This was after I found out that I had cancer and the site I clicked on told me that tiredness and nausea and vomiting is a sign that it's getting worse.

"Annabeth?" I hear Percy's voice not far away and then his footsteps as he comes into the room.

"You're not meant to be in here," I mutter after I'm sure that I won't be sick again.

"Something's not right. You've never been like this before," he says while I go to the sink and rinse my mouth out. "Are you okay?"

I nod even though I know I am far from it. I blink back the tears that form in my eyes and I can't help but be surprised that I am upset about it getting worse. I was fine with the fact I could die a few weeks ago but now…

"I'm going to call your dad," Percy says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. I grab it off him and put it behind my back.

"No! I-I'm fine, really. Dad will only worry. My chemo is in a few days, anyway," I quickly say.

"Annabeth, I promised your dad I'd look after you!"

"That was when we went camping," I insist.

"Well, I don't care if he meant now or then. He told me to bring you home or call him if you're sick," he replies.

"How are you going to do that when I have your phone?" I ask. He frowns.

"Annabeth, please. If you don't feel well then let me take you home," he begs.

"Lunch is in less than hour. If I don't feel well then I'll go home then," I promise.

"Fine," Percy gives in after a few minutes and I hand back his phone. "I have English with you now so I'll be keeping an eye on you. Any sign that you don't look well then I'm taking you home."

"Yes, dad," I tease and roll my eyes.

He walks towards me and puts his hands on my shoulder. "Don't call me that again," he whispers.

"Or what?" I ask, trying to ignore the feeling of his warm breath against my lips.

"Or you'll be sorry," he smirks before taking my hand and dragging me into the corridor and to out next lesson.

Thankfully, our teacher is nice and says that she'll let us off this time for being late. The only two free seats are separated, one at the front of the class and the other at the back.

Instantly, Percy sits at the front while I go to the back. I know he only choose that seat so he'll see my face if he turns around.

I thought after our truth or dare kiss that things would be awkward but it's like it never happened at all, which isn't exactly a bad thing though I often wish I could kiss him again.

He made it clear that he didn't like me in that way so it would be better if I just pretended it was nothing.

It takes a lot of effort not to close my eyes in the lesson but every time Percy turns around and catches my eye I straighten up and become wide-awake again, knowing that if I fall asleep he'll take me home and my dad will take me to the hospital straight away. I'm sick of hospitals.

When the lesson is over Percy waits for me at the door as I slowly pack my stuff up, an aching pain below my ribs making me slow down. I can feel his green eyes on me.

It would probably be best if I went home but I don't want to leave. I could stay home tomorrow and then come to school in the morning on Friday before going to chemo with my dad and Percy in the afternoon.

I wince as I throw my bag over my shoulder and walk towards Percy. The concerned look on his face tells me he noticed the wince on my face. He opens his mouth to speak but I quickly say, "I'm fine."

He doesn't say anything as we walk down the corridor. "I'll be right back," I say as we near the girls' toilets. "Wait here this time."

"Sure," he replies before I walk in.

I find a free toilet cubicle before locking the door and doing my business. Once I'm finished I stand up and zip my trousers up. I go to flush the toilet when something catches my eye.

I look down into the toilet to find that my urine is a dark brown colour. That's bad- really bad.

I walk quickly outside after washing my hands and drying them. I grab Percy's hand and drag him out of the door and towards his new car. Actually, it's his step-dads old car so it isn't exactly new but… whatever.

"What's going on?" Percy asks, panic thick in his voice.

"I need you to drop me home," I say, trying to be calm but knowing that I won't be able to do that until I'm sure I'm okay.

That thought from earlier, the one where I was wondering why I was upset about the possibility of the cancer getting worse and me dying, pops into my head again.

I know that if the Cancer on my kidney has spread then I will either have to find a donor or I will die.

"No, take me to the hospital instead," I change my mind. Percy tugs on my arm, making me stop and pulling me so I'm facing him.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"I…" I don't want to lie to him so I say, truthfully, "I think it's gotten worse."  
"What? How do you know?" he asks, frantically.

"My pee is brown, I feel sick and tired and I have a pain below my ribs," I say.

"Let's go," he replies and this time it's him dragging me.

I haven't even closed the car door before he's driving off.

"Slow down!" I yell. "I'd rather not die before I find out if I am actually dying!"

"Call your dad," Percy says and I nod, knowing it's a good idea.

I dial his number and press my phone to my idea as I wait for him to pick up. "Hello?" he says after a few rings.

"Dad, it's Annabeth. Don't worry but Percy is taking me to the hospita-"

"I'll meet you there," he says, cutting me off. I'm surprised at how calm he is. I think he knows that worrying won't make a difference.

"Be careful, dad," I say before hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and glance at Percy.

His brow is furrowed while he concentrates on driving fast but safely. I can literally feel the panic and worry coming off of him and I rest my hand on his knee.

He doesn't look at me as he takes one hand off the steering wheel and places it on top of mine, giving it a squeeze.

It takes us about fifteen minutes to get there and you'd think I was dying on the spot the way Percy drags me to the reception desk and literally yells at the nurse to get someone to see me.

The nurse, who recognises me, nods and tells me to go to my usual room.

I lead Percy to the elevator and to the right floor. My doctor is waiting for me when we arrive at his office. Dr. Artemis and he both work on me and it looks like today is my other nurses' day off.

"Brown urine?" he asks. I nod. "Pain below the ribs?" I nod. "You need a scan. Is your dad on his way?" I nod again and follow him, never letting go of Percy's hand.

"Can he stay with me?" I ask my doctor. He glances at Percy and then back at me.

"Sure," he finally says.

I like this doctor and I think he likes me too. He's been my doctor since I found out I had cancer. His name is Dr. Jacob Matthews and my guess is that he's in his late forties. His hair is a light gray and his eyes a dark blue. His face is filled with wrinkles from, I guess, stress and the pressure of saving peoples lives.

He and Percy wait outside the room while I change into a hospital gown. After it's on Dr. Matthews and Percy comes back into the room and my doctor tells me to lie on the bed type machine.

I've had a CT scan so many times. Percy leans against the wall and watches as the machine turns on.

It doesn't take long, a few seconds, maybe a minute. I sit up once the machine is off and look at the floppy scan picture that he places on the board. I watch my doctor's reaction and he doesn't have to tell me. I know. "How long do I have?"

"Not very long if we don't remove it soon," my doctor replies.

Percy steps forward. "What about her other kidney? People can live off one kidney, right?" he asks.

"The kidney with the cancer is the stronger one. She'll need to have a transplant as soon as possible. We need to find a donor," my doctor tells Percy and I.

My father and Sue barge into the room just as he finishes the sentence. They are both by my side in seconds. "What's happening?" my dad asks.

"She needs a transplant, Fredrick," my doctor explains.

"Sue, the twins and I have already been tested. We're not a match," my dad says, putting his head in his hands. I know he's worrying now.

"What about me?" Percy asks. We all look at him in confusion.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Why don't you see if my kidney is a match and if it is then you have yourself a kidney," Percy explains.

My eyes widen.

"I can't let you do that, Seaweed Brain," I object.

"Well, it's worth a try and I don't care what you say. I'm not listening to you this time, Wise Girl."

"What if you need that kidney in the future?" I ask. This is a big thing.

"Then I'll have a transplant," he says, stepping forward and taking both my hands in his. "Let me do this for you."

I can't take my watery eyes off of his. I gulp and nod. "Thank you," I whisper.

I wait with Sue and my dad for my doctor and Percy who is getting tested to see if his kidney is a match. I pace back and forth in the office, ranting about how stupid Percy is. "Why would he do that? What if he needs it? Is he aloud to do this with out permission?"

"Annabeth, calm down," Sue says but I ignore her.

"But what if-" I stop abruptly as the door opens and in walks the doctor.

"Where's Percy?" I ask, now standing completely still, like a statue.

"His kidney matches yours," my doctor replies. "He's in surgery as we speak. It looks like you have a new kidney."

As my doctor's words sink in all I can think is that my best friend has saved my life…

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't know barely anything about doctors and nurses and all sorts but I've done some research. So I'm not sure if what I'm writing is a hundred percent right. Just thought I'd tell you…**

**The sequel to 'The Little Mockingjay' is up and is called 'Happily Ever After.' I want you to know that there won't be a sequel to 'Expecting' as I want to concentrate on my other stories and ones I can put up in the future.**

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy…**

**Annabeth**

As I am whisked down to surgery I ask of the doctor one thing. "Can you put Percy and I in the same room?"

My doctor looks at me hesitantly and I beg him with my eyes. I want Percy to be there when I wake up so I can yell at him for being an idiot but then thank him. I still can't believe this is happening. One minute the cancer is getting better and then bad again.

"Fine," my doctor finally replies. "Do you want gas or a needle to put you to sleep?"

"Needle," I say. Gas makes me feel like I'm suffocating.

Once we arrive in the correct room I lie on the hospital bed as nurses and doctors rush around me. I don't even realise Percy is here, in the same room and asleep, while doctors remove his kidney. My eyes widen at how gruesome it all is when i see them cut him open. I feel sick.

"We thought it would be quicker if you were in the same room. Once his kidney is out they'll clean it of any germs and then we'll remove yours and put his in," my doctor explains. "Right, this needle will only sting a little. I want you to count down from ten."

I nod as he flicks the needle before I feel a slight stab as it goes into me. I start to count down.

_Ten. _

I can't believe Percy is doing this for me.

_Nine._

What does this mean? We haven't even known each other that long and he's giving me a kidney.

_Eight._

I feel sleepy.

_Seven._

What if he needs it in the future?

_Six._

What if my body rejects the kidney?

_Fi-_

* * *

When I wake up I feel pain where the doctors would've cut me and I bite my lip from yelling in pain. They said before I was put asleep that they would give me medication to help the pain. I guess the pain could be a lot worse than this but still, it hurts.

"Annabeth?" his voice makes my eyes fly open and I slowly turn my head to see Percy in a hospital bed next to me. We are the only two in the room, which means my dad must've paid for a private room. If we both held our hands out then we'd be able to hold hands, we're that close.

"Percy…" I whisper, tears filling my eyes. I don't know if they're from the pain or him.

Both, I think.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

He's so selfless, always putting others before himself.

"In pain," I admit.

"Me too, but it was worth it," he replies.

"I can't believe you would do something like that for me," I say.

He smiles. "I'd do anything for you, Wise Girl. You deserve the whole world."

"Y-you saved my life, Seaweed Brain. I could've died if you weren't a match," I say.

"You would've survived anyway. You're a fighter," Percy replies, sitting up and wincing.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Those pills they gave me to help with the pain don't work," he explains and chuckles. "They expect me to start moving around in a while."

"If you can't do it then don't," I say.

"Nah, I got to try or I'll be in here forever," he replies and throws his legs over the side of the bed.

"Be careful," I mutter as he slowly stands up, holding onto his mattress. He takes a deep breath and steps forward. His face lights up.

"I did it." I grin at how happy and proud he is and I gently shuffle over on the bed and tap the free spot next to me.

"Come lay with me," I say and he makes his way over.

I wanted to yell at him before but now all I want to do is hold him and thank him over and over again for saving my life and for being such an amazing friend.

"Where's my dad?" I ask, as he gently gets onto the bed, careful not to touch my stomach.

"He went home about half an hour ago to get you some overnight clothes. My moms on her way over," he replies.

I groan.

"What's your mom going to say?" I wonder aloud.

"She'll just fuss over me," he replies. He swings his legs onto the mattress so he's lying down and turns on his side to face me. The look on his face tells me he's in pain.

"Don't lay on your side if it hurts," I scold and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just want to look at you," he whispers, tucking a piece of my curly blonde hair behind my ear. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"You're my best friend," I whisper.

"You're mine, too," he says and kisses my forehead. "I feel like I've known you forever."

"I know but it's only been two months," I reply. "Two months and you've already saved my life. You're my hero."

"All I did was help someone who deserved to be helped. You're my hero. You've been fighting cancer for two years and you're still fighting."

"There are people who have fought way longer than me," I say.

"And you are going to keep fighting, just like them," he says, his eyes never leaving mine.

I nod, wordlessly and we sit in silence, staring into each other's eyes, for what seems like forever. I don't know when the gap between our faces starts to disappear but a while later we are so close our noses are touching.

I blink and swallow hard and watch as Percy's Adams apple bobs.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispers and I force myself not to nod like a mad woman.

"Yeah," I whisper back and we both move our heads to the side.

I close my eyes just as his lips are about to brush mine. I can feel his warm breath on my lips as his lips barely touches mine and I'm about to press mine firmly against his when the door flies open.

Percy and I jump apart only to both groan in pain and clutch our stomachs.

"Percy!" Sally's familiar voice nearly yells. Her eyes widen when they fall on the both of us, lying in the same bed.

"Did I disturb anything?"

"No," I say at the same time Percy says, "Yes."

I glare at him.

"Hi, Sally," I say to the woman and she walks over to the bed hesitantly.

"How are you both feeling?" she asks, her eyes switching from me to Percy.

"In pain," we both say and then look at each other again before chuckling.

"That was a brave thing to do, Percy," Sally whispers, obviously emotional. "I'm so proud of you."

"It was only a kidney. I had two, anyway," Percy replies as if it's nothing.

"Thank you, Percy," I speak up, realising I haven't actually thanked him.

He looks at me again and smiles.

"Any time, Wise Girl."

**AN: No cliffhanger… but they nearly kissed! **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Anyone who reads Hunger Games stories I have a new Peeta/Katniss one up called 'A Mistake'. Please, check it out. **

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes and sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm going to try and update as many of my stories as I can tonight and tomorrow. So, look out for my other stories.**

**At the end when Percy is reading the list. (Complete) means that she's done it. I just wanted to make sure that was clear.**

**That said, on with the chapter…**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

**Annabeth**

The doctors let Percy and I leave two weeks later but they tell us to stay home from school for a week to make sure our wounds don't open and that we feel okay.

"Can Percy stay over for the week?" I beg my dad as we all get into the car.

"Annabeth, there's no room to-" I cut him off.

"But I'll be so bored and he can recover with me. Besides, he can just sleep in my room," I say.

"You really think I'm going to let you stay in the same room?" my dad asks.

"Why not?"

"Well, you two are not the same sex and because you're seventeen," Sue speaks up.

"So? We are friends," I insist, not looking at Percy. I don't know what we are. We kind of kissed two weeks ago but we don't talk about it and nothing like that has happened since.

"Well, it didn't seem like you were only friends two weeks ago," Sally says.

Percy glares at her.

"What happened two weeks ago?" my dad asks, curiously.

"Nothing," I snap. "Just let him stay. Please, dad, for me. We stayed in the same room at the hospital."

I know he's trying to think of more excuses.

"Can't Annabeth stay over ours instead, mom?" Percy asks. We both know that my dad won't let me stay over for a week but we do know that my dad will speak up and say…

"Fine. He can stay. But you're not sleeping in the same bed. He can either have the couch or sleep on the floor in your room," my dad insists. Percy and I high-five and grin like idiots.

My dad drops Percy, Sally and I at Sally's apartment so we can get his clothes so he can stay the week without going back and forth to get clothes. I tell my dad to go home and that Percy and I will walk to the house.

"I'll come over soon and see how you're both doing," Sally says as Percy and I walk towards the door to leave.

"Mom, it's only a week," Percy moans.

"I don't care. You're my son and if I want to see you, I'll see you," Sally replies and pinches her sons' cheek playfully. I can't help but grin. "You two behave."

"I'll look after him," I say and give her a hug.

"I'm sure you will," Sally says, teasingly. She hugs Percy and kisses his cheek before she finally let's us leave.

"I can't believe my dad actually agreed," I grin as we walk out of the apartment building and into the busy street.

"I know. But it was either that or you stay over mine and I know your dad wouldn't want you away from home for a week," Percy replies. I nod.

"I know that if I had to stay home alone while everyone is at work and the twins in school that I'd die of boredom so thank god you'll be there."

"I'll entertain you in any way you like," Percy teases, winking and waggling his eyebrows. I feel my face heat up and I punch his arm playfully.

"Not funny," I moan.

"It is when I see how embarrassed you get," Percy laughs.

"Shut up!"

"Aww, is Annie being pure?" Percy teases, poking me in the side.

"I'm not pure!" I shriek.

"You can't even talk about sex, Annabeth!"

"So? I don't go around talking dirty, what's wrong with that?" I ask.

"Pure, pure, pure!" Percy chants.

I roll my eyes. "You are just as pure as I am," I say.

"That's true," he admits and I stop dead in my tracks.

"You're a virgin?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah. Why do you look so surprised? Heck, you were the first girl I kissed and that was only a weeks ago on the beach," Percy says.

"Really? You were my first kiss, too. Being ill and away from school never gave me time to date or anything," I admit. "And I'm surprised because you just seem like the type that has tones of girlfriends," I reply.

"You thought I was a man slag?" Percy asks, feigning hurt.

"Well, come on. You're popular at school, all the girls want you and you're not bad looking," I say.

"You think I'm good looking?" Percy asks.

I roll my eyes. "You know you're hot, Seaweed Brain! So, does that mean you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Guilty. I've never liked a girl enough. I don't go around kissing people for the fun of it. I'm not one of those guys."

"I know that now. I just assumed because everyone likes you. I haven't had a boyfriend. I'd like one, I guess, but I want to make sure the guys perfect for me before we date, you know?"

Percy nods in agreement and puts an arm around my shoulders. "Do I really have to sleep on the floor?"

I stare at him before saying, "I can have the floor and you have the bed."

He shakes his head. "No, that's not fair. We'll just sleep together."

"But my dad said-"

"We'll still be awake and having fun when your dad is sleeping," Percy cuts me off. "Why not? I'll be a good boy. But it's up to you."

"Whatever. Just make sure my dad doesn't catch us in the same bed," I warn.

"Okay."

We walk the rest of the way to my house in a comfortable silence, our free hands brushing often. All I want to do is lace my fingers through his. As if reading my thoughts, Percy takes my hand, laces our fingers together and holds them up so we can both see them.

"Your skin is so much darker than mine," Percy randomly says. Something tells me he just said that as an excuse to hold my hand. Whatever the reason, I'm glad he did it.

"My mom had tanned skin. She was from California," I explain.

He doesn't let go of my hand until we get to my house.

* * *

It's late. My dad, Sue and the twins are asleep yet Percy and I are still wide-awake and giggling quietly on my bed.

"You still haven't unpacked your bag," I tell Percy when my laughter stops. I pick his bag off of the floor. "You can put your stuff in my top draw, there should be enough room for your stuff."

"Okay," Percy replies and takes his bag off of me and starts to unpack his stuff into my top draw. I pick out my pyjamas while he does it.

"Don't look," I order before I turn so my back is to him and undress quickly, throwing my SpongeBob SquarePants pyjama bottoms on over my underwear.

"What's this?" Percy questions.

I spin around, wearing only the pyjama pants and my plain white bra, only to find him holding my notebook- the one with the list of things I want to do before I die.

My eyes widen and I leap onto the bed to rip it out of his hands after dropping my t-shirt on the floor. He quickly jumps to his feet on the mattress and holds it in the air so I can't reach it. I stand up too and reach for it while I hiss, "Give that back!"

"What have you got to hide from me, Annie?" Percy asks teasingly and opens the book. I wrap my arms around his waist and drop to my knees, making him fall down onto his back before he can read anything. I straddle his waist and go to grab the book again when he puts it down his shirt.

"Stop being an idiot and give it back," I whisper, forgetting that I'm shirtless and that we're in an... odd position.

"Nope."

"Fine," I huff and with one of my hands I hold both of his above his head and put my free one under his shirt.

He wiggles, trying to get out of my hold. I feel around for the book, trying not to focus on how smooth his skin feels and the slight bump of his abs, and wrap my hands around it just as Percy flips us over and we fall onto the floor with a _thump!_

We both freeze, him straddling my waist and staring into each other's wide eyes, listening to see if the noise woke anyone.

All I can hear is silence.

I sigh in relief before Percy once again rips the book out of hands. I groan as he moves so that he is still straddling my waist but also kneeling on my arms so I can't get my notebook back.

"I hate you," I hiss in a whisper.

He chuckles before whispering back, "We both know you love me as much as I love you."

I roll my eyes and bite my lip as he opens my book. I watch as his eyes scan the page and I know he is reading the list:

_Let Silena give me a makeover._

_Go out more and hang around with my friends. (Complete)_

_Camp on a beach. (Complete)_

_Write letters to each of my friends and close family._

_Spend a few nights at the Lotus Hotel._

_Party all night. (Complete)_

_Get drunk and do stuff that normal teenagers would do. (Half-Complete)_

_Sleep with a guy. (I am seventeen.)_

Percy stares at me. "You can cross off 'sleep with a guy'. We'll be sharing a bed tonight," Percy whispers.

"I meant have sex," I explain.

"Oh," Percy mutters before smirking at me. "We can do that, too." He sounds so serious that my heartbeat quickens.

Is he serious?

"You're my best friend, Seaweed Brain," I force myself to say. "Besides, my parents are in the room next door and the twins' room is down the hall."

"Hmm, maybe when Sue and your dad are at work and the twins in school?" he asks, this time teasingly.

"In your dreams," I huff.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll have _those_ dreams tonight," he mutters, sounding serious again before looking down at the book and the last sentence on the page. Oh no.

"Percy, give it b…" I trail off when his eyes widen and I know he's read it.

_Fall in love. (Complete)_

**AN: Eek! Who's she in love with? What's Percy going to say? 'Sleep with a guy' will happen and when it does I will put a warning in an AN at he top of the page so make sure you read the AN's. **

**Please, tell me what you think of the chapter in a nice… review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I feel terrible for leaving you with such a cliffhanger and decided I'd be nice and update this story instead of the ones I'm meant to update first. You got to love me, right? Right? No. Oh… **

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy the chapter.**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I don't let my eyes meet Percy's as he looks at me. I wiggle out of his grip, snatching my notebook out of his hands even though it's too late and he already saw what I didn't want him to see.

Great, I've ruined our friendship. He knows for sure whom I love now. He's the person I always go to and spend so much time with. It's obvious that it's him I love.

I push Percy off of me and jump to my feet. I shove my book back in my draw and fall onto the bed, putting my head in my hands. Percy is obviously in shock, he can't seem to form any words.

"I- bu- we…" he tries but then gives up and sits next to me.

"Is that why you act weirdly around me sometimes? Because you didn't want me to know your feelings?" he finally speaks up. He definitely knows.

I look up, staring at the wall if front of me and nod, wordlessly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have told anyone," he replies, sounding hurt that I didn't tell him before. I shrug with a sigh.

"Well…" he trails off, waiting for me to say something.

"Well what?" I ask.

"Who is it?" I look at him for the first time, my brows furrowed.

"You don't know?" I ask, confused. Isn't it obvious?

He frowns before saying, "I didn't see any name in the book."

"Oh," I sigh in relief. Thank gods. He doesn't know!

If he knew that I loved him then it will completely ruin our friendship. It's obvious he doesn't like me the same way; he said so after we kissed for my dare.

Still, at the same time I wish he'd figured it out just to see what his reaction would be and because I know I wouldn't have to try and act normal around him anymore.

"Come on. I'm your best friend. You have to tell me," he begs.

"It's no one," I reply, lying back so my head hits my pillow.

"That's so not fair," he moans and lies back beside me and turns onto his side so he's facing me. "If you tell then I will, too."

"What? You're in love with someone?" I ask, feeling sick.

Percy nods. He's in love with someone. I feel jealousy for that person surge through my veins and I want to hunt down the girl and kill her. I shake my heads to clear my crazy thoughts.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Oh no you don't," Percy smirks. "I'm not gonna tell you if you don't tell me."

I sigh before hesitantly saying, "You first."

"No way. I asked you first!" Percy replies.

"I asked you second!"

"Fine. We'll say who it is together- after the count of three. Yeah?" he asks.

"Fine," I frown; desperate to know whom he loves.

"Good. One…"

"Two…" I add, never letting my eyes leave his.

"Three…" we both say and then add on whom we like.

"You," we whisper.

"What?" we both reply.

"I said you," I say at the same time Percy does. My eyes widen and I bolt upright.

"_You _like me?" Percy asks in disbelief. "No, _you_ love me?"

I gulp and whisper, "And you love me?"

"I…" he trails off.

"I thought you knew when you read the notebook," I say.

"I wanted to know so I could kill whomever you liked," he replies.

"But you said that the kiss… that it didn't mean anything. And then in the hospital you didn't mention anything after."

"I didn't know you liked me!"

"You are such a Seaweed Brain," I whisper.

"Do you really think that I'm just going to hand my kidney to anyone, Wise Girl? Just the thought that you could die was enough for me to hand it over but I knew that if you weren't here anymore then I would never be the same. You're my best friend and I love you," Percy replies.

I turn so he can't see the tears welling in my eyes. "Thank you," I say quietly.

"You don't have to thank me. Besides, you've thanked me enough," Percy answers and turns my head so I'm looking him in the eye again. "But if you do want to give me something…"

"Anything. I'll give you whatever you want but it still won't be enough. I will owe you for the rest of my life," I reply.

He shakes his head. "I just want one thing."

"What is it?" I ask.

"For you to kiss me," he whispers, smiling slightly.

I wordlessly lean over him, as he is still laying down, and rest a hand on his chest before moving my face closer to his. His eyes close and I do the same before pressing my lips to his. He soft lips move against mine and I throw my leg over him so I'm straddling his waist.

He props himself up on his elbows so we are even closer and I slide my tongue across his bottom lip, wanting this kiss to be the best as it's the only thing he asked for.

He opens his mouth a little and I quickly slide my tongue inside, before I lose my courage. I gasp as our tongues touch and Percy rests his hands on my hips and I remember that I'm topless.

I tangle my fingers in hair messy hair, making me fall against him as I was holding myself up before and he lies back down so I'm on top of him without me putting all of my weight on him. Our bodies are now pressed against eachother.

We grow more confident as we kiss by massaging each other's tongues and me tugging on his hair. His hands slowly move to just below my ribs and he rubs circles into my skin.

Part of me wants his hands to move a little more upwards. Another part of me, the more sensible and logical side, wants me stop because my parents and next door and because we haven't actually talked about what we are.

Percy, as if reading my mind, pulls away breathlessly and I groan.

"We need to stop," he whispers, moving his hands back to my waist.

"It doesn't mean I want to," I moan and roll over so I'm lying next to him.

He chuckles. "We need to talk."

"You know, you're not as dumb as I thought you were," I tease, throwing an arm around his waist and pressing my body against the side of his.

"Is that meant to be a compliment? If so, thank you. Anyway, we need to sort things out. Do you like me?" he asks.

"I think we've established that I more than like you now," I say and roll my eyes.

He smiles. "I was just checking. So are we going to… you know?"

"Actually, I don't know," I tease. "Do you want to be more than my friend?"

He nods without a moment's hesitation.

"There we go then. I'm your girlfriend," I say and he grins.

"Can I tell everyone?" he asks.

"Tomorrow. Don't think I'm going to stay up with you while you phone all of our friends just to say that we're a couple," I reply.

"Okay. Tomorrow," Percy agrees.

That night I fall asleep in his arms…

* * *

**AN: No cliffhanger this time. Anyway, what do you think? You know, I might change the rating to an M. If I do will you all still read it?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry it's been so long. I wasn't sure what to write next. If anyone read my Hunger Games story 'Happily Ever After' and wants to know why it's deleted please go read why on my profile. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes this chapter. **

**A lot of you said yes about the M rating which I'm glad though some wants me to keep it at T. When they do sleep together it's not going to be VERY detailed… I don't think. That's why I'm changing the rating to M, just in case.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Four Days Later**

**Annabeth**

"I've decided I'm going to help you," Percy says, breaking the comfortable silence we were laying in before.

I lift my head off his chest and raise an eyebrow. "Help me do what?"

"Complete the rest of the things on your list even though you're not going to die," he explains.

I smile. "Really? You'd help me?"

"Of course. I'd help you do anything," he says.

I roll my eyes. "You can be so cheesy sometimes… but I like cheese, especially melted."

Percy laughs before pressing his lips to mine. "I've arranged something for you today."

"What is it?" I ask, curiously.

"You'll see. I even convinced your dad to let us go out for a while," he replies.

"Tonight?"

"Yep," he says and I grin.

"I better start getting ready then…"

"No!" he exclaims, startling me.

I frown. "I've got to get ready, Seaweed Brain!"

"No, I mean. Just wait a while. One of my surprises are turning up in a little while," he explains.

"You've got to tell me what it is," I beg.

"Nope."

"Please. You've got me all curious now. You can't not tell me," I moan.

"I can… and I will," he smirks and I huff.

"But I hate surprises."

"You know, I don't really think you'll like this one but I think you might enjoy later," he hints.

"Oh, come on. You have to tell me now!"

"My lips are sealed," he says.

"We can't make out if they're sealed," I tease with a smirk and move so I'm straddling his waist on my bed.

"What are you doing?" Percy asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Nothing," I whisper before kissing from his cheek to his jaw. He groans.

"You're trying to get it out of me by torturing me. It's not going to work," he insists.

"We'll see," I mutter before sliding my hands under his shirt. "I could do something to you right now and I'd get to cross something off my list."

I feel Percy's Adam's apple bob as I kiss his throat. "What if that something is what I planned tonight?"

I pull away and stare into his eyes. "Is it?"

"Maybe," he smirks and I hit his chest lightly and he hisses. "Annabeth! My stitches aren't healed yet. That hurt!"

"Sorry," I say, with no apologetic tone.

He opens his mouth to say something, probably a sarcastic comment, when the door bell rings. Percy flips me onto my back, kisses me quickly before running out of the room to answer the door.

"Thank you for coming," I hear him say after he opens the door.

"I would never miss the chance to do this. I've wanted to give her a makeover since forever," Silena says, excitedly. Wait, Silena! A makeover! Oh no…

Percy and Silena come upstairs a few minutes later, Silena carrying a huge makeup box.

"Hey, Annie!" she squeals.

I groan and throw my head against the pillow. "Hi."

"Sound a little enthusiastic, will you? I'm going to make you look pretty," she grins.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh. You're pretty but when was the last time you painted your nails or, you know, did other girl stuff?" she asks.

"I don't like makeup!"

Silena sighs. "Stop complaining! I'm doing this for your surprise later."

"Do you know what it is?" I ask.

She grins. Percy frowns and says, "Don't tell her, Sil. I'm going to let you girls do whatever girls do, okay?"

I glare at him, pleading him with my eyes not to leave me. He winks at me before leaving the room. I look back at Silena who has placed her makeup box on the floor and starts pulling out all different items.

She turns to me and bites her lip, as she looks me up and down. She taps her foot and circles me, taking me in. "Can you straighten your wig hair?" she asks and I nod. "Okay. Then that's what I'm going to do."

"Can I keep the wig on?" I ask, not wanting her to see me without a wig.

She looks at me sadly before rolling her eyes and nodding.

She gets to work and starts straightening my hair, filling me in about what I've missed at school while I recovered with Percy.

"You should've seen everyone when we found out about you and Percy. We all knew that you became close really quick but we didn't expect _that_! And when we found out he gave you a kidney! How cute is that? You have a part of him inside you… literally!"

I laugh at how bubbly she is over the subject. "It sounds cute but it doesn't feel cute," I admit. "But I'm not hurting much anymore."

"That's great. So, do you know if the, umm, cancer is gone?" she asks, quietly.

"We don't know yet. I have to go for a scan soon," I explain.

"There. Your hair is done. Now the makeup and then nails," she says and starts applying a light foundation to my face. "I'm going to draw on your eyebrows a light brown," she comments as she fixes me up.

An hour later I am standing in front of my mirror in a tight blue dress that shows off my curves. It has no straps and ends around mid-thigh and with it I wear silver heels. My blonde wig is so straight the hair nearly reaches my waist. My eye shadow is blue mixed with silver glitter and my lips are a soft pink.

"I look amazing, thank you. But, seriously, where am I going?" I ask Silena.

"You'll see very shortly," Percy answers for her as he walks into the room wearing a blue shirt, Black trousers and black loafers.

"You look… smart," I comment with a grin.

"And you look… as radiant as the sun," he replies and I chuckle at his cheesiness.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Silena asks and Percy nods before taking my hand. "I'll let myself out. Have fun!"

I nod and let Percy lead me downstairs, out the door and into his step-dads car.

"You'll need this," Percy says and hands me something. I look at it as he drives off and I frown, confused.

"What is it?"

"It's a fake ID, Annie. We are going clubbing!"

"Really?" I ask, surprised and he nods, proudly.

"We are going to get so drunk we can't walk straight. I told your dad not to wait up for us but if he is awake when we get home try and act normal. I don't think he'll be thrilled to know I'm trying to get his daughter drunk," Percy says and I laugh.

"You are awesome, you know that, right?" I ask and he smiles at me.

"Of course," he teases and I roll my eyes.

"So, where is this place?" I ask.

"You just can't wait and see, can you?" he huffs.

"Nope. Just tell me," I beg.

"Fine. We're going to a gay bar," he says and I nearly choke on my saliva.

"We're not gay!"

"I know but, seriously, gay bars and the best places you can go to," he admits.

"Should I be worried about some guy taking you off me?" I ask, teasingly.

"Hmm, maybe. Any guy would want someone as hot as me," he teases back.

* * *

Percy and I stumble into my house at midnight. "Ssh!" I hiss between giggles as I trip over my feet and fall to the ground. Percy laughs goes to help me up only to trip over my foot and fall on top of me.

"We have to be quiet, Seaweed Brain," I giggle, slurring my words.

"You the one being loud, Wise Girl," Percy laughs his eyes meeting mine.

"T'night was amazing. Especially when that guy tried to kiss you," I whisper before bursting into laughter.

"Not funny," Percy slurs and starts pressing sloppy, open mouth kisses on my cheek.

"Eew!" I moan and try pushing him away but he holds my hands above my head.

Something tells me that in the morning we are going to regret drinking so much but right now I don't care about tomorrow because at this very moment I couldn't be happier.

I grab Percy's head and make him look me in the eyes. "I love you," I whisper, slurring only a little. Percy's eyes widen and he presses his lips to mine.

"I love you, too," he whispers back when he pulls away.

"So," I slur, my "s's" sounding like hisses. "What now? Do I cross two things off my list… or three?"

"I didn't plan that tonight," Percy says, suddenly sounding soberer than he was seconds before. "I want to do that when we aren't drunk. You might regret it in the morning."

I groan but nod. "Did I tell you I love you?"

"Yeah but you can tell me again if you want," he replies, slurring again.

I giggle. "I-"

"Who's down there?" my father yells from upstairs before running down the stairs with a baseball bat in hand.

His eyes widen when he sees Percy lying on top of me on the wooden floor. I would be embarrassed if I wasn't drunk out of my mind. I laugh at his expression and push Percy off of me.

"Hi, daddy!" I grin, trying to walk in a straight line towards him. I wrap my arms around his neck. "This is Percy, my boyfriend. He took me out tonight but I'm not drunk, I promise!"

"I told you we'd be home late, sir," Percy adds, stumbling towards us.

My father sets his mouth in a firm line. He doesn't look happy but I don't care. Nothing can ruin my good mood tonight. "It's late. Get to bed. We'll talk in the morning," he says.

"Okay," I squeak, grabbing Percy's hand.

"G'night, Mr. Chase," Percy slurs before giving my dad a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

I giggle and drag Percy upstairs to bed.

* * *

**AN: No cliffhanger but… well, what do you think? **

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm really sorry about the wait and sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Annabeth**

I groan as I open my eyes a little and am met with the bright sun shining through my bedroom window. I wince as the bright light makes my throbbing head ache even more. I close my eyes again and bury my head in my pillow. Why do I feel so sick?

I feel Percy stir besides me and shuffle over a little more so I'm closer to him. I rest my head on his chest… his bare chest. I bolt upright, my eyes wide as I realise I'm only in my underwear. A peak at Percy tells me he's only in his boxers.

"Percy," I whisper, poking his shoulder and trying not to look lower than above his waist. He groans but continues to sleep.

"Percy," I say louder, shaking his shoulder.

"What?" he murmurs.

"Percy. Why are you naked?" I ask.

"What?" his eyes snap open.

"I thought that would get you up," I smile before remembering our situation and letting my smile drop. His eyes widen at the sight of me in only my underwear and I pull the bedcovers up until they're covering me. I watch, my face red, as he looks at his boxers and then back at me.

"What happened last night?" I ask, quietly.

"I took you to a gay bar," he whispers about a minute later. He looks as confused as I do.

"We obviously got drunk. I feel terrible," I moan and he nods in agreement.

"And we came home around midnight," he adds.

"Yeah, that's right. I fell over and then you fell on top of me and then I said…" my eyes widen even more as I trail off, remembering what I said. Does he remember that?

"I love you," Percy fills in for me. The three words make my heart beat faster even though he's only finishing my sentence. "I said it back to you and then your dad came downstairs."

"Oh no. He saw us on the floor, two drunk idiots and then you kissed him," I say.

Percy chokes on his saliva. "I don't remember that!"

"Only on the cheek but… still, you kissed my dad!" I nearly yell.

"And now we're nearly naked," he whispers.

"D-did we?" I stutter. I was hoping I'd at least remember my first time…

"I don't know. Would you have ticked it off your list if we had?" he asks and I nod abruptly before jumping out of bed, dropping the bedcover, and finding my notebook in my draw. I open it, holding in a deep breath and I let my eyes scan over the page…

_Let Silena give me a makeover. (Complete)_

_Go out more and hang around with my friends. (Complete)_

_Camp on a beach. (Complete)_

_Write letters to each of my friends and close family._

_Spend a few nights at the Lotus Hotel._

_Party all night. (Complete)_

_Get drunk and do stuff that normal teenagers would do. (Complete)_

_Sleep with a guy. (I am seventeen.)_

"Thank god," I sigh as I see that 'Sleep with a guy' isn't ticked off.

"We didn't?" Percy asks, relief in his voice.

"We didn't," I confirm. "Maybe we'll remember everything else later. I wonder what my dad said…"

"He's probably angry," Percy replies.

"Yeah. I bet he is."

"He's going to kill me," Percy whines.

"Just get dressed before someone walks in," I say and I grab jeans and a plain white shirt out of my draw.

I throw my clothes on with my back to Percy but I swear I feel his eyes on me more that once. It makes me feel light-headed and excited. Once I'm done I go to the mirror and start fixing my messy wig.

I bite my lip when I realise I can see Percy changing. He's bending over, sliding jeans over his legs, and my heart starts beating faster. He has one cute ass.

I'm still staring when he turns around and his eyes meet mine in the mirror. I blush as I realise he's caught me and I look away while I throw my wig into a ponytail.

"Like what you see?" he asks, amusement thick in his voice.

"Shut up," I snap, folding my arms across my chest. He comes up behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. "I felt you checking me out when I was getting change."

"Guilty," he mumbles and kisses my neck. I chuckle. "At least I admitted it."

I roll my eyes and turn my head so our noses are touching.

"We better go down and face my dad," I whisper though that's the last thing I want to do.

"In a minute," he replies and presses his lips to mine. I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He walks backwards until his legs hit the bed and he falls onto the mattress, pulling me down with him.

"I think we did this when we came to bed last night," I mumble against his lips, last nights events suddenly coming back.

"Yeah, I think I remember that. I also remember stripping you of your clothes until you were in your underwear," he whispers. I feel my face heat up again.

"Hmm, I remember that. Even in your drunken state you wouldn't take it further and I'm sure that led me to having a tantrum and us falling asleep in our underwear," I add.

"That sounds about right. I wasn't going to take advantage of you," he says.

"Thank you," I reply before pressing my lips to his again.

I knock comes from the door and I jump off of the bed and Percy sits up. "Yeah?" I call out. My dad walks in. "Hi, dad," I greet, innocently.

Percy clears his throat. "Good morning, sir."

"How do you feel?" my dad asks, sounding too calm.

"Terrible," Percy and I say in unison.

"Good. I let you go out and you come home, slurring your words and stumbling around. I didn't think you'd do this," dad says, angrily.

"We were only having a little fun!" I moan.

"You call that fun? Besides, you're underage!" my dad yells.

"Everyone drinks at our age, dad," I snap. "Why shouldn't I be able to do it? Because I'm different? Because I'm dying?"

My dads' face pales and I feel Percy put a hand on my arm, telling me to back off.

"It won't happen again, Mr. Chase," Percy insists, quietly.

My dad nods, obviously upset and walks out without another word, slamming the door closed behind him.

I slump onto my bed and put my head in my hands.

"That's the first fight we've had in nearly a year," I whisper, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry," Percy apologizes, wrapping his arms around me again and holding me firmly against his chest.

"It's not your fault," I reply.

"It kind of is. I'm the one who took you out," Percy explains.

"I know but it was such a great night. Why shouldn't I get to act like every other teenager?" I cry, the tears betraying me and sliding down my cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. Please, I hate seeing you upset," Percy begs, kissing away my tears. "You know he's just trying to protect you."

"I know but I feel suffocated, you know? I can't leave the house without him asking where I'm going. I have to call my dad or text to tell him I'm okay in school or when I'm hanging out with friends. It's annoying. I feel like a baby."

"Then tell him. Make him understand how you feel. You have to remember that you're his daughter. A father protects his daughter and that's what he's trying to do," Percy insists.

"I know it's hard for him. Maybe I will talk to him," I whisper.

"Who's the wise one now?" Percy teases, trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckle and punch his arm, playfully. "Shut up. You will always be my Seaweed Brain."

"And you, Annabeth Chase, will always be my Wise Girl," Percy says, looking me in the eye.

"That sounds like something they say at wedding's," I grin.

"Then we are getting married," he jokes.

"I would love to marry you," I whisper, dreamily. _'If I'm still alive,' _I want to add but decide against it.

"You will one day, I promise," Percy smiles.

"You are not proposing to me right now, are you? I want you to propose to me on a beach while we are taking a romantic walk and I don't want an engagement ring," I say.

"Hey, I'm the one who's meant to plan these things," Percy objects and I laugh.

"Fine but, please, no meals in a restaurant. That's so overused."

"Okay. I'm going to go pay my mom a visit," he announces.

"I'll come with," I reply and stand up.

"No," Percy says, standing also and putting his hands on my hips. "You go talk to your dad."

"Now?" I moan.

"Yes. Get it over and done with otherwise this house will be hell to stay in," Percy orders.

"Fine," I give in, hesitantly.

Percy and I leave the room and head downstairs. I walk him to the door and kiss him goodbye when I see no one is looking. Once he leaves I walk into the living room and find my dad alone on the couch, his shoulders slumped.

"Dad," I start and he looks up at me. "We need to talk…"

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth**

He nods and I walk over and sit down next to him while he turns to face me. "I-I'm sorry about what I said," I apologise.

"It's my fault. I overreacted," he says, quietly.

"You were just trying to protect me. I understand that and I love you for it," I reply.

"But…" my dad adds.

"But I feel suffocated. I want to do things on my own, without having to call you every hour so you know I'm okay. I feel like a little kid and it's embarrassing having to sneak off all the time to call you."

"God, you sound like your mom," he whispers, tears glistening in his eyes. I smile, sadly.

"Like mother like daughter, right?" I chuckle even though nothing is funny about this at all. "But I'm not going anywhere. At least not right now. I haven't really lived yet and I'm not going until I cause you more trouble."

My dad chuckles lightly before turning serious again. "You have to be careful, Annie. I don't want you behind bars. No drugs and no more alcohol, you know it's bad for you. Don't do anything dangerous. No car racing."

I sigh and rub my eyes. "See, you're doing it again. I can understand the no drugs thing, though a lot of kids do it, anyway. But about that drinking- YOLO!"

"What does that mean?" dad asks and I roll my eyes.

"It means 'You Only Live Once'. And in my case, I could be gone earlier than most," I say. A pained expression crosses over my fathers' face. "It's true, Dad. We can't pretend that I'm fine. I've excepted what can happen and now all I can do is live my life to the full."

"You've been so much happier lately," Dad admits.

"Yeah…"

"It's because of Percy, right? Should I be trusting you two together in the same room with the way I found you last night?" he asks and I feel my face heat up.

"You can trust us, Dad. Nothing is going to happen under this roof," I promise.

"Well, I hope it's not going to happen under any other roof. I was a teenager once. I'm not as stupid as you think."

"Yeah, I don't want to think of you as a teenager. It's creepy and weird thinking of you dating other girls," I say, dramatically.

"Listen, if you have any questions-"

I cut him off very quickly. "I don't! And if I do I'll ask Sue but, really, nothing like that is going on. I promise."

"That's great to know," Dad says, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He changes the subject. "The hospital called and said that your appointment is in two days."

"Okay. That's the same day Percy goes home. Can he come with us?" I ask.

"Sure. You two may as well be joined at the hip. Where is he, anyway?"

"Oh, he's gone to pay his mom a visit. He encouraged me to come talk to you after we finished talking about getting married," I announce.

"Whoa! What?" my Dad asks, wide-eyed.

"It's not going to happen any time soon. That is if he doesn't propose. He would ask your permission first," I explain.

"That doesn't reassure me further. You are still young. You shouldn't be thinking about marriage."

"It's nice to think about things even if maybe they won't happen. A girl can dream, right?"

"There's a difference between dreaming and actually planning. Marriage leads to kids and you're only seventeen," Dad argues.

"Maybe when I'm eighteen?" I ask, innocently.

"I'll think about it. This is only going to make me worry about you more. The next thing you'll say is that you're moving in with him."

"We only got together a while ago. Nothing is going to happen right now," I reassure him while I secretly think that moving in together wouldn't be such a bad idea…

* * *

I'm not at the hospital for more than an hour when my dad, Percy and I go two days later. The doctor takes the usual tests and tells me that I can go home and they'll call when we they get the results.

"You okay?" Percy asks as my dad drives him home.

"Yeah, I guess," I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"It's okay to be nervous," Percy mutters, taking my other hand and squeezing it.

"I know but I'm used to getting bad news. Why is this time going to be any different?" I ask.

"Have a little faith, Annie. You can't be thinking about the bad things all the time. Your birthday is coming up. I have a surprise for you so that's something to look forward to. First, I'll have to ask your dad but-"

"You are not marrying her!" my father cuts in, nearly yelling.

Percy nearly chokes. "That isn't it, sir. Not now, anyway," he replies.

I smile slightly.

"Jeez, dad. You've probably scared him away. He's never going to ask me now," I joke.

"We could elope," Percy whispers loud enough for my dad to hear.

"At least give it a year, will you? And don't even think about eloping," Dad says as we stop outside of Percy's apartment block.

He turns to me, his eyes sad, and says, "Well, this is it."

"God, you'd think that you two would never see each other again. You'll see each other at school in a few days!"

"We have spent nearly every minute of everyday together for the last week," I argue.

"Exactly. I'm surprised you two haven't argued yet. When your mom and I were dating we were at each other's throats all the time," Dad replies, staring into space with a small smile.

"Let's hope we never argue. We are both too stubborn," Percy says and I nod in agreement. He leans over and quickly presses his lips to mine. "Bye. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon," I promise. He nods, kisses me one more time and then jumps out of the car. I watch him as he grabs his bag from the trunk and then runs into his apartment building after waving me a goodbye.

I slump against the seat as my dad drives off, feeling lost.

* * *

As Percy and I walk into my house the sound on the phone ringing fills my ears. We returned to school three days ago and it's like we never had a week off.

"Dad!" I call. "Sue!"

When no one answers I run over to the phone and press it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Annabeth Chase?" the voice asks.

"Yeah," I reply, frowning in confusion. "Who is it?"

"It's Dr. Matthews," the voice says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't recognise your voice," I answer. I can feel Percy's eyes on me when I say 'doctor'.

"It's fine. So, we have the results back. I was calling to see when the best time would be for you to come to the hospital so we can give you the results," he says.

I learnt long ago that if a doctor wants you to go to the hospital to find out the results then something is wrong. I feel my heart sink. "Can you please just tell me now?" I beg, quietly.

Percy walks over, worry in his features, and takes my hand not holding the phone. My teary eyes never leave his as the doctor says, "I wanted to give you the results face-to-face but I understand that you want to know. So, I guess I can tell you now."

I squeeze my eyes shut. "Go ahead," I whisper.

I can hear the smile in my doctors voice as he says the last words I expected to ever hear:

"You're in remission…"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm so sorry about the long wait. I had a 21st birthday party to go to. Then I got a really bad cold and sinusitis and then the 'Mark Of Athena' came out and I spent a few days in bed reading. ****Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Just a few things to clear up:**

**Remission: Is when the cancer is gone but could come back.**

**Elope: Getting married in secret.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

I sit, curled up on the couch next to Percy; tears of joy sliding down my cheeks.

"I knew you could do it," Percy whispers and kisses my forehead. I turn my head so our lips meet and only just notice that Percy is also crying. I pull away and smile.

"I accepted my death a long time ago- I can't believe I'm in remission," I say.

"Well believe it," Percy grins and rests his forehead against mine.

"I still want to complete the things on my list," I reply.

"And I still want to help you. Every single one of those things will be ticked off by the end of the year," Percy promises.

"You're amazing," I whisper before firmly pressing my lips against him.

"You… are…" Percy mutters between kisses.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him on top of me, never letting out lips part. Percy uses hit tongue to part my lips and then we let our tongues dance together. I let my fingers tangle in Percy's raven locks while his hands rest on my hips.

After a few minutes of kissing he pulls away and stares at me. "You're beautiful," he whispers, lifting his hand to trace my lips with his pointer finger.

"And you're cheesy," I whisper back, smiling brightly. "But I still love you."

"And I love you," he says and presses his lips to mine one more time before rolling off of me and resting beside me on the couch. "Can I ask you something?" he asks as he plays with my wig.

"Sure," I reply.

"Why do you wear a wig?"

I sit up and lean on my elbow so I can see his face. "My mom loved to play with my hair when I was little. When I was upset we'd sit down and she would start running her fingers through my hair while she sang to me. I was upset a lot when she died and it always made me think of when she played with my hair. When it started falling out a few months after I found out I had cancer I was devastated so I bought a wig that was exactly like my old hair," I explain.

"Do you ever take it off?" Percy asks curiously.

"Only when I'm alone," I reply.

"Will you let me see you without it on?" he asks.

I bite my lip and then shake my head. "No." I'm surprised at how disappointed Percy looks and I add, "Not today, anyway. Maybe I will one day when I'm more confident. I feel naked without hair."

"I understand," Percy replies and pulls my to him so our bodies are presses together.

We sit in silence for what seems like forever but what must've only been a few minutes when the front door opens and in walks my dad, Sue and the twins.

"Annie! Are you home?" my dad calls from the hallway.

"In here," I call, sitting up because I know my dad will think things if he sees Percy and I laying that close.

My dad walks into the room seconds later and worry fills his eyes when he looks at me. "What's the matter? Have you been crying?" he asks franticly.

I go over to him and wrap my arms around his stomach. "My doctor called while you were out," I tell him. My dads grip on me tightens and I know he's

expecting the worse. "They wanted me to give them a time to get the results but I asked for them now."

"Please tell me they're good," my dad begs.

I look into his teary eyes with a small smile on my face. "I'm in remission," I say. His eyes widen and it seems to take a few seconds for the news to sink in.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" he nearly yells as he lifts me off the ground and spins me around.

I laugh and hit his shoulders. "Dad!"

He sets me on my feet and grins at me with tears on his cheeks. "You did it. My little Angel did it," he cries. "Sue! Bobby! Matthew! Come in here!"

My family walk into the room, all looking confused. "What is it?" Sue asks curiously.

"Annabeth's in remission!" my dad announces.

"That's wonderful!" Sue exclaims and runs over to throw her arms around me.

"What does that mean?" Bobby asks, elbowing Matthew in the side.

"It means Annabeth is all-better," Sue explains.

The boys smile and run over also. Dad and Sue lift them up so we can all have a group hug. I grab Percy's hand and pull him to me so he can join in the big hug.

"Hey, this isn't for me. This is for family," Percy says.

"You are my family," I promise and he smiles before wrapping his arms around me.

"We have to celebrate!" my dad says, pulling away.

"We can go out for a meal," Sue suggests.

"I think we should grab a few bowls of popcorn and watch a movie together," I speak up.

"Can we watch Harry Potter?" Matthew begs.

"We can watch anything you want," I say. He cheers and runs off to grab a few blankets.

* * *

I look over at the other couch and find both Sue and my dad asleep, Sue's head resting on my dad's shoulder. My eyes flicker to the floor and I realise that Bobby and Matthew are also asleep. I yawn and stretch my arms above my head before turning to Percy.

I grin when I see that his eyes are closed, drool on the side of his mouth. I roll my eyes, lean over and wipe the liquid away. I gently grab a blanket from the back of the couch and put it over my Seaweed Brain. I tiptoe into the kitchen and go to the phone so I can call Sally.

"Hello?" Sally answers after a few seconds.

"Hey, Sally. It's Annabeth. I'm just calling to say that Percy has fallen asleep on the couch," I reply.

"Oh, that's fine. Thanks for letting me know, Sweetie. He must've been really tired."

"It's been a big day. My results came back," I announce.

"Really?" Sally asks.

"Yeah. I'm in remission."

"That's great. Oh, everyone must be so pleased. Percy knew you could do it," Sally replies.

"Thanks and I know. He tells me all the time that I'm strong. Your son is amazing," I say.

"I know. He seems to think you're an angel from heaven. He really likes you, Annabeth," Sally admits.

"I like him, too."

"I hope you two are being careful. I don't like to bring these things up with Percy because I know he gets embarrassed but-"

"We- Percy and I aren't… we're not doing anything like that," I stutter, my face burning even-though I'm the only one in the room.

"Okay," Sally says, obviously amused. "Just be careful. Anyway, It's late. You better get to sleep, Missy," Sally says.

"Goodnight," I reply, wanting to hurry and hang up.

"G'night, Annabeth."

* * *

**No cliffhanger and I know it's really short but it's late and I can't really concentrate. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am really sorry. Part of the reason I can't focus is because of what happened a few days ago.**

**Some of you may have heard of the hit and run incident that took place on Friday 19th October. It happened in Cardiff, Wales (where I live) and it upset a lot of people. Thirteen people were injured and 1 killed. I just want to ask people to pray for the victims and the family of Karina Menzies. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes.**

**R&R...**

**Two Months Later**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Annabeth, happy birthday to you!" I bolt awake at the loud singing and rub my blurry eyes to find my family (including Percy) standing at the foot of my bed, holding presents and wearing party hats on their heads with huge grins on their faces.

"If it wasn't my birthday I would kill you all for waking me up," I say before stretching my arms above my head and yawning.

My parents laugh and stay standing while Percy comes over to sit on the edge of my bed. He presses a soft kiss to my forehead and whispers 'happy birthday' to me. Bobby and Matthew jump onto my mattress yelling for me to open my gift off them first.

"You'll love it!" Bobby promises and hands me a wrapped gift.

"Hmm, what is it?" I ask, shaking it a little.

"Open it and find out. Bobby and I used our pocket money to buy the silver frame for you this year!" Matthew tells me, excitedly.

"Matt!" Bobby yells. "You just gave it away."

I chuckle and roll my eyes before ripping off the pink paper. Under the wrapping is a silver frame that holds a drawing. At the top of the page are the words 'Our Family'. There's a big pink stick figure (dad), then a smaller one (Sue), then two identical boys with spiky hair that are obviously the twins. Besides them stands a taller girl with curly blonde hair and beside her is a boy with black hair, his pink hand holding hers.

"I love it! Thank you so much," I grin, leaning over to press small kisses to their cheeks.

"Eew," they moan, wiping their cheeks and jumping off the bed.

"You can open your gifts off Sue and I next," Dad says and hands me a large bag that holds what I guess to be my gifts.

"Thanks," I reply, opening the bag.

Inside is a short, strapless, black dress that's covered in sequins and black peep-toe heels with a singular silver flower on the side of the shoe. There's a big, black and silver clutch bag that matches the dress and shoes and when I open the bag I find money- a lot of money and a set of keys.

I look up in confusion at my parents. "Are we going somewhere?"

They laugh and Sue says, "No but… well, wait and soon enough you'll find out what's going on."

"Oh. Well, thanks. The outfit is beautiful and the money will come in handy. But the keys…" I trail off and shake my head. Sue said to wait so I will.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," Dad says and walks over to press a kiss to my forehead. "We'll leave you alone to open your gifts from Percy."

I once again thank my family for my gifts as they walk out of my room. I turn to Percy once they've left and his lips instantly attack mine. I smile against his soft lips and pull away.

"Happy birthday," he whispers and pulls a box from behind his back.

"You didn't have to-" I start but Seaweed Brain cuts me off.

"Just open it," he says.

I laugh and do as he says. I rip the wrapping paper off the box and find what looks to be a shoebox. More shoes, I think to myself and shrug. I lift the lid and take out the white tissue paper that greets me. I frown when I find that there is no shoes in the box put instead two small cards.

I glance at Percy and he grins at me. "Have a look," he urges me. I turn back to the box and pick up the cards. My eyes widen when I see my name and picture on one card and Percy's on the other. They look like ID's, I realise. "Turn them over," Percy orders. I once again do as my boyfriend says and I gasp when I read the few words on the back of each of the cards.

**'**_**Enjoy your stay at the Lotus Hotel!'**_

"Oh my god!" I shriek, my eyes wide.

"Surprise! We're going to spend two days at the hotel. We leave at 12pm so you need to shower and get ready, birthday girl," Percy grins.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," I say and wrap my arms around his neck. "So, that's what the outfit and money is for. Is the key for our hotel room?"

"No. We have to get our key at the front desk. The key is for the ride outside," Percy explains, the huge smile never leaving his face.

I jump off my bed and run to my bedroom window. Parked outside my house is a shiny, red Maserati.

"No way," I breathe in disbelief. "That's for me?"

Percy nods.

"But I haven't got my drivers license yet," I remind him.

"I know. That's why I'll be driving you. Your dad has agreed to give you lessons as soon as we get back in two days," Percy replies.

"This is awesome! I don't believe this. The day has barely started and I already know this will be the best birthday ever," I say.

Percy comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder before whispering, "You deserve everything you've got and much more, Wise Girl."

* * *

"Have fun!" my dad says, hugging me tight one last time before pulling away. "Remember to call me when you arrive and keep texting so we know you two are okay. Stop a few times on the road for a snack to eat so you don't get hungry."

"Okay, dad. Thank you so much for everything and I'm not just on about today, I mean everything you've ever given to me," I reply.

"You're welcome. Now, leave. It's a six-hour drive. As soon as you get there you can dress to party the night away," he smiles.

"I'm so excited," I grin and turn to Sue to give her a hug goodbye.

Five minutes later, Percy and I are finally in the car and driving down the street, our safety belts around us, music playing softly in the background and my family waving goodbye behind us. I sigh in contempt and relax against my black leather seat.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks, glancing at me before quickly fixing his eyes back on the road.

"Of course. I don't think I've ever been this excited in my entire life," I admit with a laugh.

"I know, me too. I knew you still wanted to tick everything off the list and I thought the Lotus Hotel would be perfect as a present. Obviously, it took some time to get your dad's permission but he agreed when I said we'd call twice a day so he knows that you're safe," Percy says.

"I only have three things to cross off," I remind him, my face heating up just a little as I remember what is on the list.

We stop at a red light and Percy turns to me, his own face a little pink. "We can do whatever you want."

I smile to myself, and whisper nervously, "Thanks."

* * *

We finally pull up outside the Lotus Hotel after six hours of driving and stare wide-eyed at the huge building in front of us. I never knew the place was this big and beautiful. Percy hops out of the car and hands my keys to a beaming man in a red suit.

My boyfriend comes over to my side of the car and opens the door for me. He takes my hand and helps me out before kissing my lips once and leading me down the stone path towards the entrance.

Percy opens the large glass door for me once we finish our short journey up the path and bows dramatically, "Let the fun begin…"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm back! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and got everything you wanted. I think you all know what's coming in this chapter so its rated M.**

**I'll put in brackets when the M rated stuff comes in so you can decide if you want to read it or not because I know some of you might want to skip that part.**

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Writer's block is a pain in my backside. I always feel really bad for taking so long but I hate making promises of when I'll update because I always break them. I will finish this. I'll never abandon it or any of my other stories, just be patient with me.**

**Just found out today that my dad has an interview for the show 'Deal or No Deal'. This could change our lives if he were able to go on the show. I'm so nervous and excited all at the same time. Just felt like putting that out there…**

**I suggest you listen to the song 'Forever and Always' by Parachute. I listened to it while writing this chapter. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story but I did put a little part of the song into this chapter. Anyway, I think this band needs to be noticed more so please go listen. For any of you Jennifer Lawrence fans- she's in the song video for 'The Mess I Made' by Parachute. That song is also awesome.**

**R&R…**

**Annabeth**

* * *

We walk through the doors and a wave of noise hits me like a smack in the face. 'Poker Face' by Lady GaGa is screaming from the speakers and I know that if I even attempt to talk to Percy he won't hear a thing. I don't know what direction to look in as I let my gaze fly around the never-ending room; there is so much going on, so much to look at.

In the centre of the gigantic room is a rainbow disco floor, bright lights shining down from the ceiling and dancing around the tiled floor along with the many people. Around the dance floor are tables filled to the brim with all different types of food and non-alcoholic drinks. There's a large fountain oozing melted chocolate that makes my mouth water and another fountain pouring out blue liquid.

To my left is row upon row of game machines. I can see a large crowd hovering over a table and I guess that they must be gambling their money away. I see dance machines where people can compete with eachother and win prizes. There are dancers standing on blocks wearing very skimpy outfits and moving to the beat of the music.

To my right is a bar with a long line of people queuing up to get alcoholic drinks. Waiters walk around with trays filled with cookies in heart and flower shapes, making my stomach rumble though Percy and I stopped for a snack less than an hour ago. Also on that side of the room are small tables where people can relax after dancing and playing games for hours.

I feel a hand on my back push me forward a little and I look behind me to see Percy gesture with his head to the left where I notice a desk where I assume we must get our key for our hotel room. I entwine my fingers with his and let him lead me away.

The lady behind the desk smiles brightly at us when she notices us standing there. "Are you signing in?" she asks, speaking into a microphone so we can hear her over the noise.

Percy nods and hands over our ID cards, which the lady takes and signs her name before handing them back over.

"Will you be sharing a room?" she asks into the microphone, looking from me to Percy.

He looks at me with raised eyebrows and a questioning look in his eyes. If I say yes to sharing a room with him I know for sure that I'll be crossing more than one thing off my list. I look back to the lady and nod my head. "Would you like two beds or one?"

"One," I reply, my cheeks heating up. I refuse to let my eyes meet Percy's as the lady hands over two room keys.

"You're on the top floor, room 391. Enjoy your stay at the Lotus Hotel," the lady finally squeaks and watches as Percy and I walk towards an elevator after I thank her.

Percy and I wait awkwardly for the elevator to open and I hurriedly step inside when it finally arrives. Percy presses the button for the top floor and the elevator starts its slow journey upwards. A depressing old tune flows out of the speakers and Percy groans.

"They could've picked a better song," he says and just like that the awkwardness disappears and I'm chuckling with Percy.

"You secretly love it," I tease, punching his arm playfully. He rolls his eyes and pulls me to him so my chest is pressed firmly against his.

My breath catches in my throat at our closeness while Percy lowers his head so his lips meet mine. My eyes flutter closed as he backs me up against the elevator doors and I wrap my arms around his neck while his rest on my waist. I open my mouth and let my boyfriend massage his tongue against mine.

I don't even hear the 'ding' of the elevator so when the double doors open I stumble backwards into the hallway, Percy stumbling along with me. His hands on my waist keep us from falling and we smile brightly at each other after our lips part.

"Let's get ready so we can party all night long," I say, grabbing Percy by the hand and leading him down the hallway while looking for our room.

* * *

An hour later and Percy and I are ready to party. It took us about ten minutes after we found the room to get out of the shock of being able to stay in such a beautiful and large room. It's like a mini apartment here.

There's a king-sized bed in the centre of the gigantic box, with a wall of dark-tinted windows behind it so we can see outside but no one can see in. There's a big built in closet and when I look inside I find two fluffy white robes that make me want to strip off and put one on.

The walls are a light cream colour that makes the place look bright and cheerful. There's a small kitchen area with a refrigerator full with different food and drink to the far left and a living area to the far right. There's a chocolate brown couch facing the biggest TV I've ever laid eyes on and on that same side is a door, which leads to the tiled bathroom that has a round marble Jacuzzi, a toilet, a white sink and a shower.

"You ready to go back down and party the night away?" Percy asks, coming up behind me and sliding his arms around my waist. I turn in his arms and nod excitedly. He kisses my cheek sweetly before stepping back so he can take in my appearance. I blush under his powerful gaze, as he looks me up and down.

I'm wearing the outfit that my parents bought me and thankfully the dress fits perfectly and the shoes feel comfortable enough. I have a little make-up on: just some black mascara and pink gloss. I have weaved my blonde wig into a stylishly messy side braid and have a single loose curl on either side of my face.

"You look…" Percy trails off.

"I look what?" I ask, fearful that I don't look good.

"You look too good to put into words. You're stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, mesmerizing… I can't think of any other words," Percy replies, letting his green orbs meet mine.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I smirk, taking in his appearance. He's wearing a checkered blue and white shirt that makes his eyes pop out, dark jeans that fit him to perfection and white vans on his feet. He's styled his short locks so they spike a little to the side. He looks so handsome. I know that he will get a lot of attention from both males and females tonight.

"Thank you, my lady," Percy grins, offering me his arm. I link my arm with his and grab my clutch bag off the bed.

"Let's go," I say and we exit our room and take the elevator back to the bottom floor.

When the double doors open and reveal to us the crowded room we quickly see that more people have come down to party. Percy and I head straight over to the bar, where we both order two shots to help us loosen up a little. I'm impressed that we didn't have to use our ID's… and a little offended.

Percy and I then go over to the game area and compete on a game where we have to fight each other until one of us is dead, then on a car game where we have to race each other.

I win on both games and decide that I'll never let Seaweed Brain forget it though he insists that he lost both games on purpose just so I could win.

We go over to the food table and eat a couple of snacks before trying the blue drink squirting from the mountain.

"Ready to dance?" Percy asks.

I nod and reluctantly drag him onto the dance floor before swaying to the music. I've never been a good dancer but I'm relieved to find that Percy isn't the best either.

We laugh as we dance, messing up moves and trying to do complicated actions that we fail at doing. We get some looks from the good dancers but we ignore them and continue enjoying our night. I don't care what they think. The only person I care about in this moment is the boy- no, man- dancing with me.

The time flies by and before I know it my eyes are starting to droop and I feel like I could sleep for days. One glance at Percy tells me he feels the same way so I grab his hand and lead him back towards the elevator. While riding up I put my head on his shoulder and let my arms circle his waist.

My eyes flutter closed as Percy presses a sweet kiss to my forehead. I raise my head to let our lips meet and things quickly get heated and I remember what I hinted at doing on this get away. I suddenly feel wide-awake again as I let my hands creep up Percy's shirt and feel the muscles that I don't get to stare at often.

The doors open and Percy and I hurry along the corridor and quickly make it inside our room. Percy closes the door and backs me up against it while I start un-buttoning his shirt. He trails kisses down my neck, sucking and biting. I'm going to have hickeys in the morning but I'll worry about that tomorrow.

**(M RATED AFTER THIS POINT)**

"You sure you want to do this now?" he asks, breathing heavily as he kisses my nose.

"Yes. Now stop talking," I hiss and press my lips firmly against his while pushing him backwards and towards the bed.

I slide his shirt off his shoulders as we go and I feel his hand go to the zip at the back of my dress. I turn in his arms so he can pull it down and I let the dress drop freely to the floor.

I take a deep breath before turning to face him again, feeling nervous about having my body on display. I force myself to meet his eyes and the look of love in his green eyes makes me melt inside.

I bend to take the heels off my feet and when I look up again Percy's shirt is on the floor and his jeans crumpled into a ball next to his vans. I gulp at the sight of him in only his boxers and my hand reaches out to feel his toned stomach.

Percy lifts me into his arms like I weigh nothing and places me gently on the bed before he climbs on top of me, careful not to put his weight on me too much. His hands trail across my stomach and thighs as he kisses me deeply. My hands slide from his chest into his hair before I sit up a little and reach behind me to unclasp my bra.

I throw it to the side and moan when Percy explores my barely there breasts with both his hands and mouth. "You are good at this," I moan, arching my back a little as he kisses down my stomach while massaging my breasts at the same time.

"I'm as inexperienced as you are. Let's enjoy the awkwardness of our first times together," he whispers, sliding back up my body and letting our lips meet again.

I chuckle into his mouth and wrap my legs around Percy's waist as he grinds into me, resulting in moans from both of us. "I hope these walls are sound proof," he jokes, making me laugh. I push Percy off of me a little and look from his eyes to his boxers before I reach for them and slide them off his hips.

He stands to take them off and bends to get something from his bag on the floor, giving me a view of his backside. I wolf whistle and he turns back to me and winks.

"What are you doing?" I ask, quietly. He turns back to me and holds up a condom wrapper. I shake my head.

"Not the first time. I want it to be just you and me. Sue gave me pills weeks ago so we'll be safe."

"You sure?" Percy asks.

"Yes," I say and smile shyly up at him from my spot on the bed while I reach down and start to slide my underwear down my legs. Percy quickly drops the condom onto the floor and rushes over to help get rid of my underwear.

I grab his hand and pull him on top of me, realising that while I felt nervous earlier all I feel is excitement and love for this man now. Percy settles between my legs but reaches down to touch my most private area. I know this is meant to get me in the mood and help stop pain a little.

The feeling is overwhelming and I sigh and moan in delight.

"I'm ready," I whisper, pleadingly.

"No. You're not fully undressed yet," Percy whispers back, confusing me a little and making me wrinkle my forehead. He reaches up to twirl a strand of the hair on my wig and I swallow as I realise what he means. He wants me to take off my wig. He's never seen me without it.

This shouldn't be a big deal but… well, it just is.

"You don't have to," Percy says, feeling my reluctance. "But you know I think you are beautiful, right? I'd think you were beautiful if you had wrinkles and grey hair."

I nod and with a deep breath pull the wig from my head and drop it onto the floor beside the bed.

I close my eyes, not wanting to see Percy's reaction but he doesn't move an inch and I know he's waiting for me to meet his gaze. I slowly open my eyes to meet his and as soon as they do his lips attack mine.

My arms wrap around his neck as he finally pushes inside me, connecting us in the most powerful way possible. It doesn't hurt like I thought it would. There is a little discomfort at first but that doesn't bother me.

I've felt worse pain before but I quickly get rid of that thought and only focus on the present.

"Are you okay? Is this okay?" Percy asks, stopping once he's fully inside of me.

"I'm fine. You can move now," I say and he starts rocking back and fall. Loud moans fall from his mouth and I grin into his neck while I nibble and suck away at his skin, the actions stopping my own moans from coming out so loud.

"I love you," Percy manages to say as we both ride on a wave of ecstasy half an hour later. Percy stays inside me for another five minutes before he rolls off of me. I curl into his side and rest my head on his shoulder. The only noise that can be heard is the heavy breathing coming from us both.

"I love you, too. Forever and always," I pant, before letting the feeling of content and love settle me into a dreamy sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This is the last chapter, folks. There won't be an epilogue because I don't really think every story needs one and I'd like to leave it where it is so you can imagine what happens in the future, though there are kind of clues to what may happen for Percy and Annabeth.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story and put up with my very slow updates. It's hard writing so many stories at the same time and trying to live a life aswell and I look up to anyone who has more stories going at the same time that I have and is able to update quickly. It feels like years ago when I was able to update nearly every week.**

**I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. I actually got a little teary writing it but I get emotional on everything. **

**R&R…**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Percy and I stand in front of the desk near the main entrance of the Lotus Hotel. I think the two days that I've been here are the best that I have ever lived. The grin on my face won't disappear, not that I want it to, but I must look like a crazy woman to everyone else.

This place is amazing. After our first night here we had a pamper day in the spa, which Percy actually enjoyed, and we went swimming in the indoor swimming pool that creates waves and bubbles and turns different colours. The day after that we went to the theme park behind the hotel and bought souvenirs and gifts to take back home with us.

And the nights here at the hotel went a little like the first night, if you know what I mean…

"How may I help you?" the woman behind the desk asks, looking up from her computer screen with a rehearsed smile.

"We're leaving today. Here are our keys," Percy says and digs through his pockets for them. He hands them to the woman who has a sad smile on her face.

"Well, have you enjoyed your time here?" she asks in a squeaky voice.

"Yes. It's been great," I say, my grin widening.

"That good. We hope to see you back here in the future," she beams.

"Thanks," Percy replies, taking my hand and then leading us away from the desk and towards the exit.

"God, that woman is creepy," I whisper.

"I agree," Percy chuckles before opening the door for me. We step outside and the cool breeze gives me a slight chill and makes the scarf flutter around my neck. I had to wear it to hide the new, purple hickeys that Percy gave me last night.

"I don't want to leave," I whine, as we walk down the path and towards my car that's waiting on the road.

"We'll come back one day," Percy promises, squeezing my hand.

He let's go as a man in a red suit holds out my car keys. Percy takes them and nods at the man before opening the door and helping me get in. He runs around to the other side of the car and jumps in beside me. He turns the engine on and presses a button that opens the windows. The man in the suit crouches so we can see him and beams. "I hope you've enjoyed your stay! Come back again!"

"We will," I say before Percy drives off.

"How do they always seem so happy?" Percy asks, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"I have no idea. It's kind of creepy… but I would probably be that happy if I got to stay there for so long. I loved being there," I smile. Percy reaches over to take my hand as he drives.

"It's been awesome," he says. "The perfect little holiday."

"And now we have to go home," I say, almost sadly. "Maybe I'd be happier about that if I didn't have to wear scarf's to hide the hickeys that _some guy_ gave me."

"Some guy, huh?" Percy teases.

"Yeah. You know him quite well, actually. He's handsome and can be quite stupid at times but he knows how to make a girl happy. He's saved his girlfriend's life by giving her a kidney and spoils her rotten all the time. He's the best and his girl loves him a lot and wishes to spend the rest of their lives together. She wants to have his children; a son and a daughter that looks just like him but she knows she has to wait until they get out of school, get jobs, a house and, of course, get married… if he ever asks."

"I'm sure he will ask her, but he doesn't want to give her dad a heart-attack by asking for his permission any time soon. And I'm sure the guy would rather their kid's look like his beautiful girlfriend than him. I bet he hopes that they will be as brave and clever as she is. That girl will be an amazing mother one day," Percy says.

His words bring happy tears to my eyes and I blink them away. "That guy will be an amazing dad, I know it. He's the most kind and caring man I know. He's going to spoil their future children as much as he spoils his girlfriend," I whisper.

Percy slows down at a red light and turns to face me. We stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he leans over and kisses me. My arms go around his neck and he brings one of his hands up to cup my chin. I want to tell him to pull over but I'm don't want to be one of those girls that has quick sex in a car; our relationship deserves more than that.

A car horn beeps several times from behind us and Percy and I jump apart. We look in front of us to see that the light is green and Percy quickly starts driving away again. I slouch in my seat and rest my head against the soft leather pillowing my head. I sigh in content and watch the world blur as we drive off.

"You know, I just realised, you only have one thing on your list to cross off," Percy speaks up a while later.

I look at him and smile slightly. "Yeah, I don't think I need to write letters to my family and friends. Not now, anyway. That was the thing I was dreading to do most because if I wrote those letters it would be because I was going to die and those pieces of paper were going to be my goodbye. Maybe I will write those letters one day, if the cancer comes back, but right now I'm happy to leave one thing on my list."

"Are you scared?" Percy asks.

"Of what?" I question.

"Of the future?" he explains. "Are you scared it will come back?"

I don't answer for a long time.

But when I do I know my answer is true.

"No. I'm not scared because as long as I have you then there is something worth fighting for. I will fight for our future, our children, the life I dream of sharing with you. I'm not going anywhere. Before I die, I want to squeeze your hand as our first child is born and yell at you for making me get in that situation. I want to sit with you on a park bench and watch our children run around.

'I want to watch you teach our son how to play football in our garden. I want to help our daughter get ready and then watch you walk her down the aisle and I want to feel pride when our children have their own children to look after and I know that we raised them to be good people. All those things will happen because I'm going to fight for it. I am going to live my life before I die."

* * *

**THE LAST AN: And that's it. The end. I hope this chapter was good enough. I know it's a little short but I actually think that it's the best ending I have ever written. Please, tell me what you think. I hope you continue reading my other stories. Bye!**


End file.
